Heroes' Alliance Book 1: Frantic at Fnaf
by Bloxanoid
Summary: Jason was a normal 13-year guy until the Mystery Man turned his life upside down. He was told to assemble the Game Fragments to repair the Gaming Crystal to save both the regular and gaming worlds. He has to help Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Mike, and Foxy defeat this Crystal thief and stop him from destroying both worlds. Can he retrieve the missing Fnaf Fragment?
1. An Ordinary Day

**Hey guys, I'm Bloxanoid, the author of well, this book! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I have updated the first chapter to make it more awesome! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jason was just an ordinary 13-year old boy. He wasn't very popular at school, but at least he wasn't one of the nerds or the geeks. He had jet black hair, just like his dad, and had hazel colored eyes, like his mom. However, just like every 13 year old guy, he loved to play video games. His favorite game was Five Nights at Freddy's. He didn't know why he liked Fnaf; he just loved to play it. He always thought of how it would be if he could be in the game, just like Mike, and how cool it would be to hang out with the animatronics. Maybe he could hang out with the animatronics, and they would realize that he really wasn't a naked exoskeleton (maybe he could get Foxy to show him how to do a pirate accent). He was, in fact, a daydreamer. But soon his daydreaming would have to wait, because the ordinary life of this ordinary boy would soon become, well, unordinary.

* * *

_[Jason]_

Jason walked up to the evil leader standing in front of him. He looked behind his back and saw all of his friends cheering him on. He got them this far; now it was up to him to finish the job.

"I challenge you to a duel," said Jason fiercely.

"Hahaha," said the leader, "I doubt it's a good idea."

"Trust me, I've got some tricks up my sleeve."

"So do I."

Jason felt a thunk in the back of his chest and heard gasps and screams. An assassin had snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the chest. He fell to both knees and soon to the ground. He was starting to whiteout. He failed them. He failed them all, even though they made it so far. The Prophecy would be a fake. A fraud, a hoax. He started to think how far they got. He remembered all of the adventures and the assembly of the HA. He remembered the day it all started, the day when he discovered something amazing...

* * *

_[Jason's POV] {Jason's House}_

I had just made it back home from another ordinary day of school. I went through my ordinary routine: hang up my jacket, say Hi to Mom, then go to the Office to start on homework. Once I was done with that, I began gaming. I opened up Five Night's at Freddy's, and began Night 1. I thought to myself, Jason, this will be the time when you will beat all of the nights without dying once! "Jason, what are you doing?" asked Mom.

"I'm working on my homework Mom, I have a lot of Social Studies work to do."

"Ok son, I'll be in the kitchen."

It was time to start on this impossible task, when suddenly; I realized all of the animatronics were gone. They didn't even exist in the game. Then, the phone started ringing, but the person who answered was not Phone Guy, it was an unknown voice to my head, and a deep one too. "Jason, if you want to live and save this world you live in, you need to assemble the Gaming Crystal." I then got a prompt to answer. So I put on my headset and said,

"Hey, who are you, and what do you want?"

"It is none of your business," said the mystery man, "but I am warning you, if you want to save this world, you need to find the Game Fragments and fix them to repair the broken Gaming Crystal."

"What is this Gaming Crystal, and what does it have to do with me?"

"You will learn eventually, but if you ever want to play you precious little video games again, you should obey me."

"How would I know you aren't bluffing? Are you just pranking me?"

All I got from the other end was static. He hung up on me, and made me really angry. However, I didn't make a sound because Mom would have figured out and I am really good at suppressing my feelings. Then, the screen started swirling into a vortex shape and I felt the urge to touch the screen. But I hesitated, thinking about what the Mystery Man had warned me about. Some Gaming Crystal and Game Fragments were scattered throughout many games. He said I would have to find all of them to repair the Gaming Crystal and save the realm. This might even be a hacker hacking my computer to trick me into just touching it to troll me. I then made a live changing decision. I was going to touch the screen. The screen rippled, and I got sucked into the computer, into the partially unknown realm of Fnaf. Good thing I did, because otherwise my favorite game would have gone into nonexistence if I would have waited any longer.

* * *

**Please support with a fav or a follow, it would really be appreciated. If you didn't like this, that's ok. I'm not the best writer on FanFic.**

**Note: If you don't like this because it is really short, please keep reading. You won't regret it. **

**-Bloxanoid-**


	2. Friends with Foxy

**Hey guys I'm on FIRE today so I am publishing the second chapter in this book. I know it's probably another hot off the press chapter, but if I get started I can't stop writing! I'm usually a bad writer but if I have a passion for something I am eager to get it in. Sit back, relax, criticize as much as you want within the parameters of going too far, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

_[Jason's POV] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria}_

"Uggghhhhh."

I woke up to find myself face-flat on the ground outside in a parking lot. I didn't know where I was until I saw the building closest to me. It said, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". I then knew I actually teleported inside of the game. I checked my watch and it said 11:55 PM. Oh crud, I was going to die out here. The animatronics would get me! So I ran inside and passed the animatronics. Dang, they looked better and more realistic when I was actually in the game, than when I was just playing it. I ran to the office and tried to get inside when somebody closed the door on me. "Hey, let me in!"

"Uhhh, no. Go away Foxy, the game hasn't started yet."

"I am not Foxy," I said in a non-Pirate accent.

"Then who are you?"

"My name is Jason. I came from the real world and I am here to save you guys from the Mystery Man and to reassemble the Gaming Crystal."

"So you are the hero, huh?" said the voice inside the office.

'Yep," I said back, "that's me."

"Ok then, you can come in."

The guy inside opened up the door and let me into the office. It looked exactly like it did in the game. Even the poster nose squeaked. "Hello Jason, my names Mike Schmidt, night guard here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It is nice to meet you."

"You are Mike Schmidt? Like the Mike Schmidt, the main character in Five Night's at Freddy's?"

"Yep, that's me," said Mike, "Here, let me show you around the pizzeria and I'll also tell you what is wrong."

So Mike and I went around the pizzeria and he introduced me to the areas of the pizzeria. Surprisingly, none of the main animatronics tried to make a move at us. "Something is wrong with them," he said, "maybe their power source is broken down or something; they were just reinstalled with power cores yesterday." The only animatronic that Mike said that worked was Foxy. "It's too dangerous to go into Pirate Cove at the moment, since Foxy is actually working for once. His power core might not have been tampered with or maybe the others had defects." I told Mike, "Do you mind if I go look at Pirate Cove for a second?"

"Sure," he said, "but don't come back crying to me if Foxy tries to bite your head off."

I slowly walked into Pirate Cove and took a peek around. It was just like in the game, there were curtains at the front that said "Out of Order". I even saw the camera that kept an eye on Pirate Cove. All of a sudden, Foxy popped out of the curtains and looked at me. He started to move in my direction. "Foxy, settle down, I'm not a naked exoskeleton without a suit."

"How would I know you aren't?" said Foxy in a non-Pirate accent.

I was shocked. Foxy was a pirate fox, yet he didn't have a pirate accent. Something here was terribly wrong. "Ok Foxy, let me show you I am not." I took out my flashlight and shone it on my face. Foxy stopped and grew wide-eyed realized that he almost attacked a human, somebody he was supposed to be performing for. "Oh dear, I am so sorry for mistaking you," Foxy said, "I won't attack you now."

"Thanks Foxy," I said, "but what happened to your accent?"

"It is a long story, but I guess we do have the time to discuss it," said Foxy.

Then, Mike charged in and said, "Hey, what is going on here?" That was when Foxy was mistaken and jumped at Mike. I stopped him and told him Mike was out friend and was also not a naked exoskeleton that should have a suit. "Whoops," he said, "my bad again." So we all sat down, and he began telling us the story of what had just happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

* * *

**I hoped you like the second chapter that I wrote for this book. What happened to Chica, Bonnie, Freddy? Why aren't they working? Why hasn't Golden Freddy shown himself yet? Why was Foxy so easily befriended? What happened to Foxy's accent? What had happened at the pizzeria? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of Agent Gamer Book 1: Frantic at Fnaf!**

**Please support me with a fav and a follow! See you next time!**

**-Bloxanoid-**


	3. A New Understanding

**Hey guys, I am definitely on roll today, I am SOOO eager to post this. It might be a hot-off-the-press too, but it is definitely epic. In time I was writing this it jumped 40 views (it might not seem like much, but its a lot for somebody who is new). I won't take any more of your time, so go ahead and read!  
**

**For those of you who skipped to this chapter (why) our hero, Jason, has just teleported into Fnaf after listening to a mysterious man talk to him about saving both the real and gaming world. He was befriended Mike and Foxy, but the others are disabled except for Golden Freddy, who is hiding. At the end of the last chapter Foxy prepared to tell his story on the events of the day. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

[Foxy's POV] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria}

I was wondering what those machines were that walked into my room after hours. In fact, my area was Out of Order, so it was kind of mysterious somebody came, huh? Oh, I also forgot, Mr. Fazbear said I could start performing again, but not for a couple days just to see if I would malfunction again. Hey, I didn't mean to bite that customer. That mysterious man messed with my friends, and nobody was going to mess with the Pirate Fox! So when the two humans came, I prepared to attack them and stuff them in a suit no matter if they were an exoskeleton or a human. Apparently they were humans that just wanted to be friends. They asked me to tell them what had happened earlier today that had made them shut down and what made me lose my pirate accent. "Well, Mike and Jason, this is how it went," I told him.

"It was an ordinary day at the pizzeria in the morning, at 6 am, we all went back to our places and Mike, who none of us knew was a human yet, left the pizzeria just as the morning people entered to start the day. This was when Mr. Fazbear told me I could start performing again in a few days. All my friends congratulated me except for Goldie, for he was hiding so he wouldn't be caught. Mr. Fazbear also said something about all of us getting upgrades to our programming and our power sources. It was to make sure we wouldn't malfunction and so we would seem more human like. So one by one, each of us went to the back to the parts room to be upgraded. "

"At first Bonnie, Chica , and Freddy each came back normal. But just as I was heading down the hall, they all started to shut down at once. I knew it wasn't faulty programming; I had already been reprogrammed by one of the best programmers in the nation. It was something to do with the power cores. However they all insisted on performing until the day was over. When I went to the back room, they went through the ordinary checkup, after that they inserted the power core. However, then I realized the others' mistake. They didn't notice the man hiding in the shadows at the back of the room. He tried to plug me, but because of my excellent programming, I was able to escape unharmed. After all the kids had gone, all the others had collapsed. I ran over and talked to them about what happened. 'Please…help us…we are…going to…die,' they all said to me. Dang, Chica was pretty to me even when hurt or injured. And from her attitude near me, I suspect she likes me too. But not for much longer, as they all powered down and turned off unexpectedly. But at the last moment, Freddy said, 'He went for the Shards…' I panicked, no wonder they were acting weird! The man had stolen their Shards, the pieces in each Fragment that help each character in a game stay alive. I realized that if he went for ours, it meant that he was going for the Fragments in the other games too."

"At that point I had promised to myself avenge them, and to retrieve their Shards as soon as possible. But I knew we had some time, since the Gaming Crystal itself cannot be taken as a whole, but instead can be taken through the Fragments inserted in a special container that copy their presence to their specified place in a virtual room in which the Crystal is stored. The Fragments themselves also cannot be taken as a whole, a person must take Shards from the characters, which are stored in their backs. The Shards are our life force, we cannot operate if our Shard isn't in us, even if we still have power. Also, if the Crystal is not whole, the games will start malfunctioning everywhere, but the effect of it is felt the most in the games where their Fragments are missing."

"So, I went to check on the Fnaf Fragment and all I found left were the virtual duplicates of Goldie's Shard, Mike's Shard, and my Shard. When he heard the news, Goldie probably just freaked out and teleported somewhere else in the pizzeria, but he's probably so shaken up we can't approach him, which probably explains why we haven't seen him yet. But I don't get rattled by much, which explains why you were able to easily come and befriend me without scaring me off. And Mike probably had no idea until now this had happened and since he wasn't there for the man to take his Shard, he was able to survive getting deactivated."

"I know this might seem like an impossible thing to come back from since there are so many Shards, and since each Shard gives the controller a slight increase in power, it would be harder to catch them. You would think that all the game characters would have no hope in saving the world. But all the characters everywhere do have a piece of hope: The Prophecy. Mike and Jason, I won't explain the whole prophecy to you because of all the poems and riddles of it because it would take forever, but I will give you the general idea of the Prophecy. The Prophecy states that an unknown character would steal the Shards, but a Hero would rise to defeat the evil and reclaim the Gaming Realm. He would assemble a team of characters who would assist him in his quest for justice. I have already spread the word to all the games Jason. I said that I believe the Hero has just come to save us, and I believe that you, Jason, are that Hero from the prophecy."

Mike and Jason just sat there surprised for 10 whole minutes after I finished the story taking it all in. I was thinking I went a little too far and too specific for them to take in, but I was wrong when Jason answered. "So you are saying that I, somehow, have to save the worlds with a group of game characters?"

"Yep," I answered, "Right on the money."

"Okay then," Jason said, "If we are going to try and catch up with him and take back the Shards, we should get moving."

"Yeah," I said, "but we need a team name, every hero team needs a name."

"I need to think about the team name," said Jason, "I have to pick the right one, because I don't want to be known in history as the leader of a group with a name like the Rainbow Fluffy Bunnies."

We all laughed. We needed some comedy relief in a time like this. Everybody was stressed out like crazy. 5 minutes later, Jason said, "Aha, I got a name for us."

"What is the name?" I said.

"We will be known as the Gamers' Alliance."

"Not bad Jason, not bad," I said with a smile, as I thought of the amazing adventures we could have.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter of Agent Gamer. Yep, we got that Chica x Foxy weakly going on. Like really weak. Yep. Join my community Gamers Inc. for lots of fun and games! Now you got the backstory of this book, and I've caught you up with events. So please leave a fav or follow, and I'll see you next chapter!**

**-Bloxanoid-**

**Note: If there is anything you prefer might happen in the story (appropriate of course) I will consider putting it in the story.**


	4. Jason's Game Plan

**The team has assembled and is ready to take action - almost. Yet another hot-off-the-press chapter with some revising and editing but of course is still great. I like how people are coming to read this. I'll keep this series going if it keeps up!**

* * *

_[?] {?}_

"Sir, we have retrieved the Shards, just as you asked."

"Good, very good – wait, there is only three shards here."

"We were only able to get the Shards from the first three who went back. The fourth was able to escape and also got the power core."

"Which one escaped?"

"Foxy, sir, Foxy escaped."

"Agggghhhh! He was the one that has the most potential to start the campaign against me."

"We are sorry sir, he was just too quick for us."

"I know, I know."

"What do you want us to do now sir?"

"Go back to the pizzeria. Keep watching them in case of an opportunity to get the rest of the Shards. Make sure that you watch the golden one really carefully. He would give them great power if he were to meet them. Also, if you are able to encounter the boy, capture him and bring him to me. He is the one the Prophecy states of."

"Yes sir, we will get it done."

"You are dismissed. Now leave."

* * *

_[Mike's POV] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria}_

I seriously hope this kid Jason is the Hero we are looking for, because if he isn't the whole world will be in danger. Chances are he is, because if he can befriend Foxy, he can do almost anything. At least I won't be having the animatronics attacking me to and fro all night, because I can't handle much more of this nonsense. Foxy seems like a serious guy, and if Foxy believes in Jason, I'm all in with him. "Umm, Jason," said Foxy, "do we have a plan of action or something like that? If we don't everything will just be chaos."

"Yeah," says Jason, "I was just thinking of one." Jason is one smart guy if I can tell you that. Good thing he was the Hero, anybody else wouldn't be as good of a leader. "Okay, I was thinking of our plan for this game first, because if we can't take over one game, we wouldn't have the numbers and strength to take over the other games that have been hijacked by the Mystery Man. That means our first goal will be to reclaim all of the stolen Shards taken from Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy."

"Wait, what about Goldie?" asked Foxy.

"Oh yeah, we also have to find Golden Freddy so he can help us with his teleportation skills," said Jason, making his arms wave loosely. We all laughed while he continued doing the motions. He is perfect for this situation. He acts like a leader, has a good sense of humor, and is also really smart. I was glad to be on his team. "But seriously, we have to find Golden Freddy. He will be essential for our operation." Jason says, becoming more serious.

"I can help with that," I say, "and I think you know what I'm thinking."

"Yep," he says, "to the Office!" We headed over to the office to conduct our Golden Freddy summoning ritual. I manned the cameras while Jason stood ready to encounter Golden Freddy. I kept turning on that one camera with the Freddy poster in it, and finally, after 5 minutes, it had changed to Golden Freddy. And when I took down the monitor, sure enough, Golden Freddy was sitting there on the desk limp like he always does. "I was summoned," says Golden Freddy, "now I will – Oh my god humans!" Golden Freddy tries to teleport away, but he was too late; Jason and I already pinned him to the ground. "Calm down Golden Freddy, we need to talk to you about something," I said.

"Please don't take my Shard, please!" Golden Freddy whines.

"We aren't going to," says Jason, "we are working to defeat the people taking away the shards."

"Oh, I'm sorry for overreacting," says Golden Freddy, standing up and dusting himself off. I was impressed with Jason. I wonder how he is able to do what he does. Maybe he just has the magic touch that calms people down. "They tried to capture me too and take my Shard, but I was able to teleport away before they got to it."

"Good," says Jason, "otherwise we would have been screwed."

"I heard that you were fighting against the thieves. How can I help you guys?" We briefed Golden Freddy on our current situation and what his job would be. "Now that we have Golden Freddy with us, we can finally go on with our plan. Whose Shard should we go after first?" We couldn't come to a consensus, so we ended up agreeing that Golden Freddy would go scout our nearby surroundings and we would go after the closest one. Goldie (as he and Foxy wanted us to call him) was gone for less than 5 minutes. "Guys, I found a Shard."

"Whose is it?" asks Foxy.

"It's – guys look out!" I looked behind me to find one of the thief's scouts behind us preparing to attack. When I looked again, there were five more inside the building behind the first. We all took a defensive stance and prepared to fight. I asked Jason, "What are we going to do?"

Jason said, "Don't worry, I have a perfect game plan."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope so, because with Goldie on the team, unbelievable things can happen. Who's Shard was found? Why are these minions here and who do they serve? Is the Mystery Man really the thief? Find out next chapter! Please leave a follow or a fav, I would appreciate it. See you next chapter!**

**-Bloxanoid-**


	5. Revival

**Okay guys we have got a really long chapter to go through. I spent quite a long time on this one. I hope you enjoy it (with it's twists).**

**Note: I imagined Chica as how you see her when you look her up online through Fnaf. You would understand if you did. Trust me.**

**Okay I won't take up more of your reading time so go on an imagination adventure.**

* * *

_[Foxy's POV] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria}_

I believe this team will succeed with enough influence and size. As long as Jason continues to grow, we will be okay in the long run. The decision to have Golden Freddy look for the closest Shard was a great idea. But right when he came back, we realized we were about to be ambushed. After talking to Mike, Jason said, "Foxy, got anything special in that Cove of yours?"

"Yep, I'm right on it," I said, opening up my secret weapon, the FTXMM (Foxy's Touchscreen X-Ray Multipurpose Machine). "Woah," said Jason, "that is impressive."

"I know right?" I said, "This is what I have been working on the whole time being Out of Order. What things can be accomplished in a few years, huh?"

"I guess you are right. Foxy, we need an enemy analysis. I opened up the map on the FTXMM, and I looked up as it loaded. It showed the map of the Pizzeria and items and names of anything in the pizzeria. "Okay, its loading," I said.

"There, it's loaded. Jason, you have 6 grunts out there to deal with. From the looks of it, I think they serve the person who stole the Shards. Wait, they have the possession of a Shard. I think this is the Shard that Goldie found while scouting. It's Chica's Shard. We need to be careful out there fighting with a Shard in the process. The Shard can be easily broken and if it is there is no way to repair it. If any Shard was to break, it's game over for everybody."

"Yep, he is right," said a voice. "Hey, it's the Mystery Man that I was talking about," says Jason.

"Now we have two threats to deal with."

"Now Jason, there's no need to fight me, I am with you," said the Mystery Man while uncovering his cloak. I recognized his identity right away. "Mr. Fazbear?" said Goldie and I at the same time.

"Yes, it is indeed me Foxy and Goldie," said Mr. Fazbear, "but what I am most surprised by is your machine Foxy. It is very complex and advanced. I congratulate you for creating it."

"Thank you Mr. Fazbear," I said with pride.

"You are welcome Foxy. Your machine is very accurate. You gave us a heads up about them, and now we have a chance to beat them."

"Mr. Fazbear, excuse me, but it is time to fight," said Jason.

"Okay then," said Mr. Fazbear, "let me help." This is when the battle begun. It was quick and easy, and we chased them out of the pizzeria in less than 5 minutes. "Yes!" shouted Jason, "our first battle was a success." He was indeed right. There were just a few scratches and bruises, although my left hand was almost ripped off. "Oh no, that's pretty serious," said Mike who was inspecting the broken hand.

"Don't worry Foxy," said Jason, "I can fix it. I'm a pretty good engineer." This kid is amazing, if you want my opinion. "Thanks a lot Jason," I said with a grin. Then I remembered the Shard. "Hey guys, we forgot to pick up the Shard."

"Whoops I almost forgot to do that," said Jason, heading outside Pirate Cove. Jason went over and picked up the Shard and came back. Sometimes I can't understand that kid. He's nice and friendly, but he can be serious and tough too. I don't know which part makes him a good leader, or even which one is the Jason we all know. When he came back, he said, "Foxy, I have surfed the web millions of times, and I believe you should put the Shard back." How did he know how I feel for her? That is one smart kid leading us. We like him because he enforces his leadership without violence or discipline. "Hey Foxy," said Goldie, "aren't you going to go over yet?"

"Oh yeah," I said, "I was just thinking about what has happened."

"Uh huh, yeah right Foxy." said Goldie.

"Okay, please stop nagging me about it. I'm heading over."

"Go wake her up buddy," said Jason. I walked over to the Stage. It has been a while since I have been up here to help with performing. I hope nothing much has changed with them. I went over to Chica's lifeless body. The Shard was gone. But I had that missing shard, and I was going to put it back and revive her. What should I say when she comes back. What should I do? "Hey, hurry up over there Foxy, we don't have all day," said Mike.

"Okay Mike, I'm just contemplating what to do when she wakes up."

"Take your sweet time Foxy. Just remember that the longer you wait the more Shards the thief steals.

"Mike!" said Jason, punching him on the arm. "Not the time."

But he was right. The longer I waited to wake Chica up the more Shards the thief would steal. She looked so pretty just lying down there. Should I say how I feel, or should I keep it a secret for a bit longer? I didn't know. "Foxy, hurry up, it's almost 6 AM. It's either wake her up and hide the others in the back or hide them all. If they see them slumped down there it will be suspicious," Mike said.

Right there and then, I decided my fate with her. I turned her over, opened the secret panel in the back, and inserted the shard. I turned her back over. "Everybody is watching," I thought to myself, "if you mess up you will be a fool and she might hate you for the rest of her life. Just be yourself. Be yourself."

"Here we go," Goldie said to himself, "it's his moment. Let's hope he doesn't mess this up."

"Come on Foxy, you can do it," said Jason softly.

"Okay," I thought to myself, "here we go." I sat down next to her body and watched as her eyes opened slowly. Her eyes are beautiful. I don't think I could live with myself if I messed this up.

"F-F-F-Foxy?" she asked me.

"Yeah, it's me Chica. I'm here."

"Thank you for reviving me Foxy."

"You're welcome Chica," I said as we hugged. It was just like a friendly hug. Not a romantic hug. But the chances of that would disappear if I said the wrong things. "So, Chica, there's something I need to say to you."

"I need to talk to you too Foxy about something."

"Here we go," Mike whispers to Jason, "this is the moment."

"Mike be quiet," Jason whispers back, "I'm trying to listen."

I tried to ignore their chatter and focus on Chica. Me and her. "Come on Foxy," I thought to myself, "say how you feel."

"So Chica, I…I…"

"What do you want to say Foxy?"

"Chica I-I-I like you."

"Oh dang man," Mike whispers to Jason, "this is some good stuff."

"Shut up Mikey," whispers Jason, "for the second time I am trying to listen."

"F-F-Foxy, I d-d-didn't know you felt this way about me." Oh no. I don't know if she feels the same way about me. Did I make the wrong choice?

"F-Foxy," Chica replied, "I like you too."

"Ohhhh snap man, " Mike whispered to Jason once again, "he really did it. And she said she liked him back."

"I know Mike, for the third time just shut up."

Yes! I made the right decision in telling her. She likes me back like how I like her. Then I kissed her. She was surprised at first, but she kissed me back. It lasted for about 10 seconds. They were some of the best 10 seconds of my life (except for maybe when the FTXMM started working, but it would be a close one).

"Aw that's so cute," said Mike out loud.

"For the last time Mikey shut up." said Jason.

When the kiss ended I pulled back and stood up. "I'm glad you want to be my boyfriend," Chica said to me softly.

"Me too," I said back.

Chica started to stand up but stumbled back down because the servos were a bit locked up. I helped her up and over to Pirate Cove.

"Welcome back Chica," said Goldie.

"Nice to see you fixed," said Mr. Fazbear

"Hi Chica. I'm Mike, the security guard and not an exoskeleton," said Mike jokingly.

"Welcome to the team Chica," said Jason.

"Thanks you guys," she said back.

"Well," said Jason," it's time to get back home."

"Wait Jason, where are you going?" asked Foxy.

"When I first came here I got a little device I like to call the teleporter. It allows me to go between the two worlds. I got to go back home so my mom doesn't suspect anything."

"Hey, Jason, can we come back with you?" said Goldie, "it's not safe here with the Crystal thief threatening to steal our Shards."

"Sure, just make sure that my mom doesn't see you guys."

Jason pulled out a little contraption that he said was the teleporter. I looked at the screen, and it had all sorts of areas on it. But only two were unlocked: one that said reality and another that said Fnaf. Jason pressed the one that said reality on it and said, "Okay guys hold hands so we all go."

But Mr. Fazbear stayed behind. I asked him why, and he said, "Well, somebody has to watch the shop right? Anyways I don't have a Shard."

I replied to him, "Okay then, see you tomorrow." Then the world started swirling and I blacked out holding hands. This is what Jason said that dimension teleporting was like. So I let myself give in to the experience and waited for it to be over.

* * *

_[?] {?}_

"Sir, we are back from the pizzeria."

"Good. I am hoping to hear good news."

"They retrieved Chica's Shard sir when they skirmished us."

"WHAT? What else did you do?"

"Apparently now the fox has a liking for her, so there is no way to retrieve her Shard from them with that fox guarding her."

"Okay then, keep tight watch on them during the day."

"That's the other part of the news sir. They fled the game. The boy and the animatronics all went back to the boy's home."

"OH NO! So much bad news! Apparently, you don't appear worthy of serving me anymore. Guards, take him away."

"No, NO, NOO!"

Such a disappointment I saw in him. I need more worthy apprentices to work for me to defeat them. But where can I find such a worthy subject?

"Sir, I am your new servant. How can I help you?"

I recognize that voice. But it has been forever since I heard him.

"I want you to wait here while we plan our next attack on the Gamers' Alliance."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

_[Foxy's POV] {Jason's House}_

I woke up on the floor holding hands with Chica. I prepared to sit up when I looked at myself. I looked completely different. I walked over to a mirror and saw my reflection. I had a human shape! This was something I had always wished for! I even had on a red shirt, which probably represented my animatronic form.

"Foxy, where did you go?"

Oh god I forgot about Chica. She looked even prettier as a human.

"I'm over here. I checked and we are human's now. At least in this world."

"Dang Jason, your house is amazing," says Mike.

"Wow I'm one of you now, but I don't know if my powers still work," said Goldie. He then disappeared and reappeared about 10 feet away. "Yep, I still have my powers."

"Okay guys, make yourselves comfortable in my room. I have extra beds in there in case there were guests coming here.

I yawned and felt weary. That was new, I never felt this when I was an animatronic. "It's because you are human," Jason said, "you'll get used to it."

So I got into a bed with Chica next to me and I started to things. It was great to be human; I actually got to be something I wanted to be. That's when I realized I wasn't controlled by any programs. I had free thoughts. As I prepared to go to bed on my first night of sleeping, I thought that being a human wasn't too bad. At least I had Chica with me. But boy, my first night as a human was worse than I thought it would be.

* * *

**We've got the romance going on now! Don't worry, there will be more action and adventure coming (plus more Chica x Foxy duh). We figured out it wasn't really the mystery man who stole the Shards, and Foxy made his move and succeeded. Go Foxy! Build more epic machines that the crew can use!**

**Please fav or follow, I would appreciate it and it might help me write more chapters for you guys. Also I would love if you guys reviewed this book I will accept some reasonable criticism as it will help me grow as a writer.**

**Also remember, if you do play Fnaf, do NOT scream like a little 6 year-old playing COD, it's just not right and is also very disturbing. (Have you heard a 6 year old playing Call of Duty? It's terrifying! I saw a video. You also don't want to know what a 5 year old sounds like. It's even more warped out.)**

**I would also like to note a critical message: You might think I am not doing this right and should be using 3rd person with this. There is a difference between just the character and the character's POV. For example:**

**[Foxy's POV]: This will be from Foxy's perspective using first person, like if it was himself.**

**[Foxy]: This will be in 3rd person describing his thoughts and actions but from a narrator standpoint.**

**This might not be an issue, but just to be sure, I will only use 3rd person from now on. Ok guys, I got to go. Ummm, I think I'm being watched. Bye!**

**-Bloxanoid-**

**I thank Scott Cawthon for helping inspire this story with his game.**

**Note: My C2 Gamers Inc. is always looking for more members!**


	6. The REAL Story Begins

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been able to post recently. I've been busy with some things. I won't take up more time. So go ahead and read!**

* * *

_[Jason] {Jason's House}_

Jason woke up with a startle. The adventures he had yesterday were amazing. But when he looked at the other beds, nobody was there. It was probably just a dream anyways. Jason casually put his hands in his pockets, when he felt something in one of them. He pulled it out. It was the teleporter that he used to go between dimensions. Apparently it wasn't a dream after all. Jason checked the calendar to see what was happening today. Oh yeah, how could he forget. Max and Fred were coming over today to hang out and play video games. Jason always loved summer vacation. No school, no homework, and best of all, you get to hang out with your friends! Summer vacation was the best. Then all of a sudden, Jason stood up straight. Yesterday was a school day. Yesterday was the day that he went into the game. Jason saw something on one of the beds. He went over and started to read.

* * *

_Dear Jason, I bet you are probably confused about where we are and what has happened. No, we were not a creation of your imagination, we did exist. The effects of the incomplete Crystal have gotten worse. It is now also affecting the real world, which is probably why you are on a different date than you thought you would be. Don't worry, the Crystal is smart and has plans for things like this: your friends have memories of you. We've also found out some more valuable information on our quest for victory. Foxy. P.S. We left early because the nightmares were unbearable. It might seem like we've been gone for one day, but in reality we were gone for 2. P.P.S. Bring your friends with you, would you?_

* * *

Jason stood there for a second. Foxy explained everything. But how does he know that his friends are coming over today? That confused Jason for a second, when he stood there to think. But no matter, the doorbell rang, which meant his friends are here. Jason went over to the front door and opened it.

"Hey guys," said Jason.

"Hey Jason," they replied back, "so, what are we going to do today."

"Well guys, I have got a lot to do with you today, and your mind will be blown!"

"Yes," shouted Max, "my mind loves to be blown."

Jason took them over to his computer which he used to go to the Fnaf dimension for the first time.

"Dude, Fnaf again?" said Max, "we've done this a billion times already."

"Just watch," said Jason with a smirk, "you'll see."

Jason took out his teleporter from his pocket while Fred and Max looked at it in awe.

"Illuminatus Teleportus!" shouted Jason as the portal opened up.

"Hey Jason," said Fred, "why did you have to say Illuminatus Teleportus?"

"Because it sounded cool, I didn't really have to say anything."

"Well, what are you going to show us? I'm becoming impatient."

"Okay guys, we are going to jump through that portal."

"What! Are you crazy?" shouted Max, "in every videogame we have played as a team, every single time we have jumped through a mysterious portal we died."

"Trust me on this Max," said Jason, "just follow me."

Jason jumped through the portal like he was diving into a pool. "See you guys in the other dimension!"

Then, Fred jumped through the portal. Max hesitated for a second, then jumped through to follow his friends.

* * *

_[Max] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

Max landed with a thump on the hard pavement of a parking lot. Jason and Fred were looking down at him. "Come on man, you could have at least tried to land on your feet," said Fred. "Ugh," said Max as he got up, "where are we?"

"Guys" said Jason, "welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the home of the Gamers' Alliance!"

Max stood there in wonder. This was probably just another really convincing prank that Jason made. Everything this convincing was always a prank from Jason, except for his birthday, where Jason actually got him a good real present, instead of a fake one that looked exactly like it.

"Jason, are you tricking me again?" asked Max.

"Nope, this is 100% real."

"Cool beans."

As they walked into the pizzeria, Jason went straight to the animatronics. Two appeared to be lifeless, and the others were up and about. They also went straight to Jason. "Jason, watch out! Those animatronics are going to kill you!" shouted Max.

"Nah, they won't kill me Max. It's okay," said Jason, continuing to the animatronics. _He's going to die, Max thought._

"Hey, Foxy, what's up man?" said Jason to Foxy. _"Wow what a stupid idea," thought Max._

"What's up Jason, we missed you!" shouted Foxy back to Jason. Huh, what? This wasn't right to Max. The animatronics were supposed to kill you.

"Mike, how's it going buddy, Chica, nice to see you again, Goldie, what's the status update?"

"_Dang, Jason seemed confident going up to these dangerous machines," Max thought to himself, "they also seem to be treating him like a leader too."_

Max couldn't take this all in, so he fainted instead.

* * *

_[?] {?}_

"Your majesty, I have some bad news for you."

"Yes?"

"They have discovered that the Prophecy that we have let them find was a fake. They also found the real one buried in front of the pizzeria."

"…"

"Yeah, I know that seems bad, but I have even worse news. The boy brought his friends too. Apparently the fox figured out there was in fact more than one hero."

"Please don't tell me there is more bad news."

"I'm sorry sir, but I do have more. The real Prophecy also came with the real Crystal assembly guide."

"So they know it doesn't just get assembled by Fragments?"

"Yes sir."

"Leave me while I pout."

"Okay sir."

* * *

_[Jason] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

Jason saw Max fall down to the ground. It was probably too much for him to take in at once, so he fainted. Or, it was a prank to get him for that fake drowning thing he did a few months back. He didn't know why, but he got back up really quick.

"Jason, this is very shocking," said Max.

"Well, duh, of course it is, I befriended the animatronics, created a team, and now we have to save both the gaming and real world from collapsing into nothingness."

Max fainted again. _"I guess I went a little too far," he thought._

"Foxy, you said that you had more things to tell me about."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sit down, and I'll catch you up again about what you have missed."

So Jason sat down, and began to listen to the story that Foxy told him.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I kind of had to improvise a little bit, I ran out of ideas about 5/6 of the way finishing this chapter.**

**I know this is generic, but: Please leave a fav or a follow, I would appreciate it very much.**

**See...you...next...time...*zzzz***

**I also need a picture for the cover so if you think you have an original, pretty good picture that is good for this book (that might have a title on it) please PM it to me so I can look at it. Maybe it will make the cut!**

**Plus, can you guys please leave a review? It will benefit the story in three ways: 1. It makes the story look better. 2. It will help me improve my writing. 3. I would know what you want in the story.**

**-Bloxanoid-**


	7. Foxy the Storyteller Part 1

**Hey guys, thanks for viewing my new chapter and for reading my story. I really just don't have much to say, so go ahead and read.**

* * *

_[Jason] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

Jason was eager to hear what Foxy had to say this time. He couldn't wait much longer. Jason invited Fred and Max to come and sit and listen to Foxy. Fred came right away, but Max was hesitant to come over due to what the animatronics do in the game. "Don't worry Max, we won't hurt you. Anyways, any friend of Jason's is a friend of ours," said Foxy. Max slowly came over and sat down carefully, making sure that the animatronics weren't preparing to attack him.

"We are ready to start," said Jason, "so what happened yesterday?"

* * *

_[Foxy] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Flashback of Two Days Ago)}_

Foxy was sitting at the FTXMM tinkering with the mechanics. He was trying to make it so it could become transportable. Foxy took his screwdriver and screwed in the last screw. "There," he said, "now let's test this thing!" Foxy pressed the blue button on the side of the circular machine and it began to fold up. "Come on, come on!" chanted Foxy as it continued to progress shrinking. Soon, it was about the size of a sugar cube. "Yes!" shouted Foxy, "It works! It really works!" For a moment, Foxy just sat there in awe realizing what he had just created was life-changing. Foxy put the sugar cube-sized FTXMM in his pant pocket and started to think of more ideas he should create.

"Foxy," shouted Chica from outside, "you should come see this." Foxy ran outside to see what Chica saw. Goldie and Mike were there too, looking at a spot in the parking lot. Foxy realized that this spot was not an ordinary spot in the parking lot, but in fact a spot where a Gamin Relic was hidden underneath the pavement. Foxy was the expert of Gaming Relics, having both the time and the smarts to be able to decipher the complex writing the Gaming Relics state. Foxy told his friends to stand back while he went up to the spot. "Be careful Foxy," shouted Chica worriedly.

Foxy kneeled own and examined the unusual spot. It was glowing green and there was a weird symbol on top of the spot under which the Relic was hidden. Foxy knew this symbol. It meant that there was a Rare Relic buried under the spot. "Goldie, get me some C4," said Foxy to Goldie.

"Right on it," said Goldie, teleporting away to find some explosives.

"Foxy, what are you doing?" asked Chica.

"I am going to blow the pavement right off the ground."

"*gasp*, be safe."

Foxy just stood there thinking about the procedure when Goldie appeared next to him. "Foxy, I bought some C4 for you at the store," whispered Goldie, "but you owe me 200 bucks." Foxy laughed to himself.

"Okay guys, stand back," said Foxy, rigging the C4. All of the animatronics ran into the pizzeria as the explosive counted down. All of the animatronics braced themselves against the explosion. Then, all of a sudden, the C4 let out a blast of confetti with a party kazoo sound. All of the animatronics burst out laughing except for Foxy. "Goldie!" yelled Foxy in anger.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious," said Goldie, who was still laughing, "you should have seen the look on your face." Foxy was fuming. He got pranked, and it was good too. He wanted to get revenge on Golden Freddy for doing that.

"Oh, but I did get you some real C4 too," said Golden Freddy handing the real C4 to Foxy.

"It better be real," said Foxy, "otherwise you will get the reverse treatment."

"You mean instead of getting stuffed into a suit I will get an endoskeleton stuffed into me? I would actually prefer that."

"Trust me, you won't if it happens. It won't be in the most comfortable way." Golden Freddy was silent.

Foxy armed the real C4 like he did the fake and all of the animatronics went through the same drill: wait for Foxy to rig it, then brace against the explosion. However, this time, it was actually real C4. After the dust settled, Foxy went outside to explore the spot. He could see a glowing chest in the ground. Foxy picked up the chest and examined it. "Foxy, be careful with that chest!" shouted Mike. Foxy forgot about Mike. He looked around worriedly when he saw Mike driving into the parking lot with his minivan.

"What are you guys doing? You should be performing," said Mike.

"I closed the store until the Crystal issue was resolved. Why are you here early Mike?" said Mr. Fazbear, who appeared from the back office.

"I came to see if Jason was back yet."

"Well, you can stay for the whole time until this thief is caught."

Foxy stood there listening to the conversation until it ended. He was wondering about what he should do with the chest. "Boss," Foxy said to Mr. Fazbear, "what should I do with this chest?"

"Well, open it. We will never know what is in it if we never check it."

Foxy put the chest down and knelt down next to it. All of the animatronics and Mike and Mr. Fazbear crowded around Foxy as he prepared to open the chest. "Come on Foxy, open up the chest," said Mike.

Foxy started to open the chest as a green glow started to shine out of the open crack. Foxy continued to open the chest until it was completely open. It was emitting a strong green glow. The light continued to shine for a few seconds as both animatronics and humans covered their eyes. When the light stopped, Foxy saw an ancient scroll in the chest which had a light green shimmer around the edge.

"Yep," said Foxy, "definitely a Rare Relic."

Foxy opened up the scroll and looked at the Relic symbols. It was definitely the type that he was used to.

"Excellent," said Foxy, "let's get to work."

Foxy took out a small headset and pressed a button on the side. The headset grew to fit Foxy's head size. Foxy put on the headset and turned it on. Everybody waited in anticipation as Foxy sat waiting for the headset to give him a translated version of the scroll. After a few minutes, Foxy was done analyzing the scroll and put it back in the chest. His eyes were wide when he took off the headset.

"It's-its-it's the Prophecy," said Foxy. Everybody was shocked. There was only one Prophecy in the whole world. Why would it be here at a pizzeria that hasn't been heard of until just a few months ago?

"Well, this is a miracle," said Goldie, "let's use this to our advantage."

"But not if we get it first," said an unfamiliar voice. Foxy turned around to see goons standing there in front of them. "What are you doing here?" asked Foxy, "Do you serve the Crystal thief?"

The goons laughed. The head goon stepped forward. "You led us right to it. Thank you. Now we will steal your Shards and take the Prophecy to the boss. It will get us double money."

"Oh yeah," said Foxy, "the Prophecy is coded with a complex form of Relic writing. I am the only character in all of the worlds who is known to be able to read such Relic text.

"If that is so, give us your headset. It will be for your own good."

"Only over my dead body you thugs," said Foxy fiercely.

"So you want us to do the hard way?" said the head goon, "you will regret your decision when you die!"

Foxy and the others took a defensive stance. "Are you sure you want to mess with the Gamers' Alliance? Jason left me as the leader when he was gone."

"Ahh, so this is part of the famous "Gamers' Alliance". So you are the supposed Heroes Group that will save all the worlds from our wrath? We should be able to get rid of you easily then." Then all of a sudden, more goons appeared out from nowhere and soon the Fnaf characters were outnumbered 5 to 1. "Okay guys, I'm going to make an executive decision," said Foxy, "we have to retreat from this force until we are ready."

"But I'm ready to pound down the people who turned me off," said Chica, "I'm pretty sure we can take them. Don't forget about our skills."

"It's too risky to fight them," said Foxy, "we can't afford to lose anymore Shards. We have to camp it out until Jason returns."

"Okay Foxy," said Chica, "if you say so."

"I'm not against fighting, it's just that our chances of success are…how can I say this…not very good. But when we have the numbers, we will attack them with all we have."

Foxy ordered the characters back inside the pizzeria as the goons started to advance on them. They were able to lock the doors before a single goon was able to get in. Foxy knew that those doors would have to stay locked until their leader returns. But he was willing to take that chance, especially for those he loved.

* * *

**Uhhhh...ummmmm...I got nothing to say.**

**Please leave a fav or a follow I would appreciate it. Please also write some reviews, all reviews will be taken into account.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Bloxanoid-**


	8. Foxy the Storyteller Part 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting. I'm a little sick, so my production has decreased. I won't take more of your reading time, so enjoy!**

* * *

_[Foxy] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]_

Foxy was sitting on the stage of Pirate Cove telling Jason, Fred, and Max about what had happened the last two days. "Uh, Foxy," said Max, "can I go to the bathroom? I don't think I can listen much longer like this."

"Okay, go ahead," said Foxy annoyingly. Max went to the back and went to the bathroom. When he came back, he said, "Okay, let's continue."

"Okay, so here is the second part of my story."

* * *

_[Foxy] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Flashback of Yesterday)}_

Foxy was sitting at his FTXMM (Foxy's Touchscreen X-Ray Multi-Purpose Machine) once more, tinkering with the mechanics and the parts. Chica was sitting nearby watching Foxy at work.

"Foxy, what are you doing with the FTXMM?" asked Chica.

"Well, I'm trying to make it so it contains a mini tech workshop where I can repair things on the go."

"Jason would like that very much sweetie; remember he fixed your hand when you were fighting for my Shard." Foxy stood there looking at his head. Chica was right; Jason did repair his hand when it almost got ripped off by a goon. "Well, then I guess Jason the mechanic will love this machine." Chica giggled.

All of a sudden, the chest which held the Prophecy started to glow a blue color. _"That's weird," thought Foxy, "the Prophecy is a rare Relic, and Rare Relics shine green. The chest is shining blue, the color of Uncommon Relics." _

"Chica, come over here please. I need your help," said Foxy.

"Okay Foxy, coming!" said Chica as she was skipping over. Foxy told her to hold him just in case the item in the chest caused him to spasm or something like that. "Okay," said Chica, "it's just more hugs for you!"

Foxy started to open the chest, which was glowing the blue light of an Uncommon Relic. As soon as the blue light hit Foxy, he rolled his eyes up into his head and started having spasms like crazy, but he was resisted by a hard-hugging Chica. "Come on Foxy, calm down, stay with me." Foxy thought that would be the cue to start making weird sounds, so that was what he did; he started making weird sounds. Chica cried out for somebody to come and help, but nobody came. If she let go of Foxy, Foxy would injure himself. Then, all of sudden, Foxy turned over and stopped having spasms. Chica turned him back over and looked at him. "Come on Foxy, stay with us," yelled Chica, "Goldie, I need some help!" Golden Freddy teleported into Pirate Cove and took a look at Foxy. Golden Freddy was trying to get into his mind, the same way he causes players to hallucinate. "_Foxy, can you hear me?" Golden Freddy asked in Foxy's mind._ Goldie received no response from Foxy. "Why did you have to open the chest Foxy?" cried Golden Freddy and Chica at the same time.. They all sat down and cried for Foxy, when all of a sudden, Foxy popped up off the ground!

"Oh yeah," said Foxy while he was laughing, "I got you guys good. You really thought I was dead? No chest of treasure can defeat Foxy the Pirate Fox!" Foxy received a slap in the face from Chica. "Don't you ever to that to me again Foxy," said Chica angrily.

"Well, Goldie, I got you back like I said I would," said Foxy. Golden Freddy just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Come on man, it was just a joke," said Foxy.

"Yeah, but that was scary, unlike mine," said Golden Freddy.

"Good point Goldie, but on a serious note, there is actually something else in there."

"Hmm," said Goldie, "I wonder what it is."

"It's a Shard retrieval stone," said Foxy suddenly. Goldie and Chica both gasped. Then, Mr. Fazbear and Mike ran into the party room. "What is it?" they both asked at the same time. Foxy rolled his eyes and retold what had just happened. "Dang Foxy, you're a good pranker. High five!" said Mike lifting up his hand. But when Foxy's hand hit Mike's, Foxy started shaking erratically with a confused expression on his face. When he calmed down and saw a buzzer on Mike's palm. "You didn't let me finish Foxy," said Mike, "I was going to say but not as great as me." Foxy looked at Mike with an annoyed expression as he stood up. Then, Mr. Fazbear said, "Guys, it's getting dark. We should be getting ready for the night." Everybody agreed and started to prepare. "Hey, Goldie," Foxy whispered.

"What Foxy?" asked Goldie.

"Let's open up the chest tomorrow and read the prophecy." Goldie just stood there staring at him. "Foxy, we were going to look at it tomorrow anyways. Get your facts straight." Goldie was right. Foxy did feel a little weird. Ideas weren't getting to him as well as they normally did. Foxy went to Pirate Cove, sat down, and began tinkering with the FTXMM once again.

* * *

_[Foxy] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

"And that's when you guys fell out of the sky," said Foxy finishing his story.

"Dang Foxy, that was a good story," said Fred.

"Thanks," said Foxy, "I've been practicing telling stories." Oops. Nobody was supposed to know that, and Foxy knew he made a mistake. Maybe he was losing his marbles.

"Who have you been telling stories to?" asked Jason with suspicion.

"It's none of your business," said Foxy, "but it's not to the Crystal thief organization if that is what you are referring to." Jason was silent. "But we also have a job to do: we have to decipher the real Prophecy. If it has just been unearthed from the first time, that means the Prophecy we have heard was a lie."

"I guess you are right Foxy," said Jason.

"Yeah, I know Jason, but we have bigger things to deal with now, look!" said Foxy with alarm.

Jason, Max, and Fred turned around to see Foxy pointing outside the window. They all stood with alarm and called the others over. "Hey guys, what's the big deal? I'll pound your heads if-" said Mike when he froze in his words. "Yeah, I know Mike, this is a surprise present for us. Too bad we didn't know it was coming." Foxy knew what Jason was talking about, and this surprise for the Alliance was definitely not the good kind.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it! It's been awhile since I last posted, and I'm pretty sure you might have been waiting for the next chapter. Well here it is! Hoped you liked it!**

**Once again, I have to say something generic: Please leave a fav or a follow I would really appreciate it. You can also leave a review if you want too.**

**Well, see you next time *cough cough*.**

**-Bloxanoid-**


	9. Ambush

**Hey guys, it's time for the chapter that you (might) have been waiting for: the FIGHT! I know it came out kind of quick, but don't underestimate it. This will be amazing (if you look at it to be). Surprise surprise, they are outnumbered again. But I won't spoil anything or waste your reading time. Go ahead and experience the ambush.**

* * *

_[Jason] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

Jason took a defensive stance and prepared to fight the goons. "There shouldn't be too bad, I can see through the window, there's not that many of them," he said to his team. Then, all of a sudden, the goons multiplied and soon there were many more.

"You see Jason," said Foxy, "told you not to underestimate them."

"Ah don't worry Foxy," said Jason, "we can take them. We are ready. Now give me a status update!"

Foxy pressed the secret button in Pirate Cove that opened up the FTXMM. "Are you sure we can do this Jason?" asked Mike, "There are quite a lot of them."

"Mike," said Mr. Fazbear, "believe in Jason's judgment. He got us here, and he can get us through this."

"I trust you Jason," said Chica, "now let's beat the crap out of these goons."

"Okay guys," said Jason, "let's do this. But first, we must deal with something. Foxy, do you have that status update?"

"Oh yeah Jason," said Foxy, "I'm right ahead of you." Then Foxy gave them the status update. Everybody's eyes widened. "Two Shards?" asked Mike, "that's insane. Why would they bring so many?"

"Most likely for a special weapon or power," said Foxy, "but still, that is quite a lot."

"Two doesn't sound like much," said Fred.

"Trust me Fred," said Foxy, "in the world of Shards and Fragments, two is a heck of a lot."

"But why would they bring so many goons to take down seven characters and people?" asked Max, "Fifty goons versus seven characters is just crazy."

"Maybe to guarantee that they win, or maybe just to protect the Shards, who knows," answered Foxy.

"Let them in Foxy," said Jason.

"Are you crazy Jason?" said Foxy, "if I open that door, we will be overrun with-"

"Open the doors Foxy."

"But-"

"Foxy, open the doors. I brought this team here, and I have trust that we will win this fight."

"Okay leader," said Foxy with a regretful tone, "if you say so…" Foxy opened the doors and the goons rushed into the building. The Gamers' Alliance rushed at them. The fight was on. Jason charged ahead with his friends Max and Fred. "Guys, stay close to me," said Jason, "we've fought them before; they are very erratic and they don't attack as a team. Teamwork will be key."

"Whatever you say Jason," said Max. When Jason turned back around, he was face to face with one of the goons. The goon swung a punch at Jason's face. He ducked. Jason looked at his friends and saw they were busy too, so he turned back around to deal with his threat. Jason dealt an uppercut to the goon, and he stumbled back. He then kneed him in the stomach and the goon crumpled to the ground. _"That was too easy," thought Jason, "something is up here." _But Jason couldn't think more, because another goon had kicked him to the ground.

* * *

_[Fred]_

Fred was fighting a goon of his own as well. He only fought in video game fights, not legit fights. But Fred didn't let that bother him. Fred was quite a strong kid for his size. Fred knocked a goon in the face and the goon was dizzy. Fred picked up the surprise goon and threw it at the goon who was fighting Chica. They collided and fell on the ground unconscious. "Thanks Fred!" shouted Chica.

"No problem!" Fred shouted back. Dang, Foxy was lucky. Chica was a hot animatronic. But there was no time for this, Max needed some help.

* * *

_[Foxy]_

Foxy was fighting not as well, but better than the other animatronics. Just because he was smart didn't mean he was a wimp. He had already defeated five goons, when he encountered a goon with a sword. "So it is the famous Foxy the Pirate Fox, eh?" said the goon.

"No time for talk," said Foxy, "let's fight." The goon took a swing at Foxy and Foxy blocked it with his hook.

"Oh look, the fox only has one hand," taunted the goon.

"After this, you will learn to never underestimate the Pirate Fox," said Foxy with a smirk. The goon took a step back as Foxy changed his hook for a hand. "I guess you were wrong," said Foxy, "I have two hands." Foxy swung a punch at the goon's stomach and he went flying across the room and slammed into Mike, who fell down. "Hey Foxy," yelled Mike as he pulled off the unconscious goon, "watch where you put your trash."

"Sorry Mike," Foxy yelled back, "I'll throw it at Fred next time." Foxy heard somebody say hey annoyingly off in the distance. It was probably Fred. Then all of a sudden, Foxy felt something tug on his head, and he fell to the ground woozily. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He could see Chica in the distance struggling. He had to get up and help, but he couldn't. He felt sleepy, really sleepy…

* * *

_[Chica]_

Chica had her own problems to deal with. She had to deal with one of the Elite Goons. She was skilled in the arts of fighting, but so was the goon. She tried to kick the goon to the ground, but the goon grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground. Then, she saw Golden Freddy near the back of the room reading some magazines. "Hmm, no," he said examining the magazines, "no, no, no, ooh, here's a good one."

"Goldie, a little help over here!" yelled Chica. Golden Freddy looked up and saw Chica on the ground and teleported over. He looked at the goon and concentrated. The goon held his head in pain and started to scream. Golden Freddy was trying to get into his mind. Goldie won the battle, as the goon fell to the ground dead. "Goldie, you didn't have to kill him," said Chica.

"Well, would you like him back?" Goldie did have a good point.

* * *

_[Mike]_

Mike wasn't having a good battle experience. He had three goons piled on top of him knocking the wind out of him. Anymore bad luck and Mike might not see the sun again. Mike started to punch back randomly at the goons. He got a lucky hit, and one of the goons screamed and held his mouth as blood squirted out everywhere. "You hear that boys?" said Mike, "don't you mess with Mike Schmidt." Mike got a black eye in return.

Mike could here battle screams in other parts of the room, and from the sounds, it seemed like an even match. Maybe Jason was right, maybe they could take him. Then, he heard somebody yell, "Mike, catch!" Good thing Mike looked, because a crowbar was flying right at his head. He caught it, and started swinging at the goons. He shanked one in the stomach, and the goon crumpled to the ground screaming as blood leaked out his stomach. When he turned to the other goon, he made sure he had a funny face. It worked, because the goon was confused for a second. Mike took the opportunity to strike, and whacked him upside the head. The goon stumbled a bit, then Mike took a batting stance. "Bum dabum bum dabum," said Mike as he loaded his swing. Mike took a baseball swing at the goons head and the goon sprawled to the other side of the room.

"Mike," said a voice. Mike turned to look to see what he thought was Foxy fighting a goon but looking at him. He was a bit damaged, but it wouldn't be too hard to fix. Foxy gave Mike a thumbs-up. Mike laughed then ran back to rejoin the fight.

* * *

_[Max]_

Max was having lots of fun. These goons were so easy to defeat; they fell down like bowling pins! One little swing and bang; they were out. This is how it went for him until he encountered The Weapon. There were a couple goons with a laser turret and there was a little touchscreen pad on the controls. "Foxy," said Max, "what the heck is that thing?"

"That thing is used to control characters with Shards," said Foxy, "but it's okay since-since-never mind, it's not okay, since they do have Shards."

Max watched as the goons took one of the stolen Shards and placed it into the socket. "This will turn the tide of the battle," said one of the goon controllers, eyeing the fact that pretty much all of the melee goon fighters were all on the ground unconscious or dead.

Max heard a noise in the distance, and he saw one of the animatronics that was shut down stand up. It was Bonnie. All of the animatronics and humans turned around and saw her, and gasped at what they saw. Something wasn't right with her. She didn't behave the same, and didn't walk the same. And Max couldn't ignore the fact that her eyes were glowing red with anger.

* * *

**I know that Bonnie is supposed to be a guy, it's part of the video game. But I made Bonnie a girl in this story for a reason: you will see it later.**

**Generic Ad: Please leave a fav or a follow, maybe possibly a review, it would help me very much.**

**I'll see you next time!**

**-Bloxanoid-**


	10. Friend Turned Foe

**Okay guys, it's the 10th chapter. It's a time to celebrate! *clap clap clap* Okay, I won't take more time! Let's read!**

* * *

_[Jason] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

Jason saw Bonnie get up from the ground with a weird look on her face. He knew instantly that something was wrong. But he didn't know what was wrong. "Foxy!" he called, "tell me what's wrong with her." Jason got no answer. "Foxy, this isn't time for a joke," Jason said, turning around to Foxy's area. That's when Jason realized why Foxy wasn't answering. He gasped and looked at the ground where oil was spilled everywhere. Chica looked at Foxy and fainted. Fred and Max looked away in disgust, while Mike and Mr. Fazbear just stood there gaping. Foxy was decapitated. There was nothing they could do for now. They had a bigger problem to deal with now; Controlled Bonnie.

"Bwhaha," said the head controller goon, "soon you boy and your group will be destroyed!"

"I don't think so you goon," said Jason with envy, "we will get payback for what you did to Foxy, you'll see." Jason called for a team huddle and pulled Chica up and woke her back up. "Okay guys, so here's the plan. Half of us will distract Controlled Bonnie while the other half will sneak up behind the goons and disable the machine and steal the Shards and save Fnaf."

"But Jason," said Fred, "Bonnie is powerful, right?"

"Yeah Fred," said Jason, "but why does that matter?"

"Shouldn't we have one person just go up there? Somebody who is strong, big…"

"Okay Fred you can go and disable the machine."

"Yes."

"Okay. So the rest of us will distract Bonnie and the goons so Fred can go up there and steal the Shards. Are we good?"

"Yes," said everybody with confidence.

"Okay guys, let's do this."

Everybody took a defensive stance except Fred, who slipped away unnoticed to disable the Character Controller. Fred was a big guy, but he was stealthy too. _"That would be a good help in the future," thought Jason, "if there is a future for this team."_

"Jason," said Mike, "what should we do?" Bonnie was starting to get active, as the goons were getting used to the controls. _"Come on Fred, come on."_

Then, Bonnie struck at Chica. She grabbed her face, and threw her to the side. The fight was on once more. "Remember guys," said Jason, "we don't want to destroy her, we just want to distract her until Fred completes his mission."

"Aye aye captain," said Mike in a funny voice.

"Very funny Mike, very funny."

* * *

_[Fred]_

Fred was sneaking around the side of the building to the machine controlling Bonnie. This was the chance he could prove himself to the group, prove that he was a hero like them. If he could just get up there and succeed, they would all herald him. As Fred got closer to the machine, he saw how complex the controls were. The goons controlling it would make a good interrogation subject. Fred snuck up behind them and said, "Are you ready for Freddy?"

"No you silly goose," said the head goon, "Freddy is disabled."

"Well, not this Freddy," said Fred bashing the two goons heads together, causing them to crumple to the ground. Another two goons came and pulled out guns and started firing at Fred. Fred took cover behind the machine. He had to find some way to get the Shard without getting killed. Then, Fred had an idea. It would be perfect, just perfect.

* * *

_[Foxy] {?}_

Foxy woke up to find himself in a broken down pizzeria similar to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He got up and looked at the room he was in. "Pirate Cove," said Foxy to himself, "how ironic." He walked over to the main stage and saw a terrifying sight. He saw people torturing his friends. All of them, the Chicas, the Bonnies, the Freddys- wait there were two of each? Foxy stood there watching as the torturers sighted him and went over to grab him.

"Hey, what are you doing to me?"

"We are going to torture you until you give up the information you know about the Heroes' Alliance."

"Heroes' Alliance? Who is the Heroes' Alliance?" asked Foxy confused.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked the second Bonnie.

"I guess I don't," said Foxy back.

"Well then," said the torturers, "I guess we will have to whip you until you do remember." Foxy watched as the whip descended close to him and he closed his eyes. He felt a thump, and everything went black…

* * *

_[Max] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

Max was fighting as hard as he could. Controlled Bonnie was very powerful, and it appeared as if the group was losing. Jason ran up to Bonnie and tried to jump onto her back, but Bonnie grabbed Jason and threw him onto the ground. Mike punched Bonnie in the face and it caused her to stumble back a bit. _"Come on Fred," thought Max, "hurry up, we can't last much longer."_

"_I'm trying my best Max, not shut up," replied Fred back in his head._

"_Wait Fred, you can hear me?" asked Max._

"_Whoah, I guess I can," replied Fred still in Max's mind, and also in Fred's mind._

Max went over to Jason, who was dizzy and lying on the ground. "Yeah Max?" asked Jason.

"Dude, I can talk to Fred through my mind," said Max.

"Max," said Jason, "you are crazy." Max knew Jason was wrong. He was just a little knocked up and crazy. A little rest would fix up Jason. Then, all of a sudden, Bonnie shut down. Max looked back and saw four goons on the ground and a happy Fred holding a Shard. "Woo hoo!" shouted Fred.

"Give me a high five man," shouted Max running to Fred. They hive fived each other.

"Did you hear what I said," whispered Max to Fred.

"Yes I did, now how did you get into my mind?" asked Fred.

"I don't know."

"Fred," said Jason, "grab the other Shard before they get away!"

Fred ran up to the goon who was getting up and starting to run away with the last shard. Fred tackled the goon and pinned him to the ground. "If you don't want to get hurt," said Fred in a scary tone, "I recommend you give me that Shard." The goon gave it up without any resistance. Fred went over and grabbed the two goons who controlled the machine. "You are coming with me," said Fred, walking them over. Max loved to fight now, since they won. More fights like this and he would be a-okay.

* * *

_[Jason]_

Jason was happy that they won, but now they had something else they had to deal with. Foxy, and his decapitated head. Jason looked over and saw what happened. One of the goons had snuck up behind Foxy and pulled his head off. "Poor Foxy," said Chica, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Chica," said Jason sadly, "I don't know."

Then, Jason saw Foxy was pointing at something. It was the FTXMM. Jason ran over to it. The FTXMM was a little bit beat up, but it wasn't anything that Jason couldn't fix. Jason examined the FTXMM and saw a button called _Tools_. Man that would come in handy right now. Jason pressed the button and a full set of tools for both building and engineering popped out. Jason wondered how Foxy was able to collect all of this. When Jason examined Foxy further, he realized that Foxy was unrepairable; there was no way Jason could fix him. He wasn't a full blown mechanic. When he told the others this, they broke down and cried. But then Jason saw something; he saw the chest from the story. Jason scrambled over to the chest and saw a note attached to it written in oil. Jason began to read it;

* * *

_Dear Jason,_

_You are a smart kid Jason. I knew you would see the chest and would go look at it. So I left this note before I lost consciousness. But I should hurry up._

_You know that blue crystal I mentioned in the story? It's really a Resurrection Crystal, used to bring a fallen character back to life. I know what you are thinking: I'll use it to resurrect Foxy. But remember Jason, you only get one shot with the Resurrection Crystal, and you might not even succeed in resurrecting me. So use it wisely._

_-Foxy_

* * *

Jason opened the chest and shielded his eyes from the powerful bluish-green light. He grabbed the blue crystal and went over to Foxy's body. "Jason," said Golden Freddy, "are you sure you want to do this? I know about these crystals, and if you fail, you might not come back alive.

"Yes Goldie," said Jason, "I am sure. We can't decipher the true Prophecy without Foxy."

"Okay, if you say so," said Golden Freddy, "now, put the crystal on Foxy's chest and hold onto it when it starts glowing brighter."

Jason listened and nodded when Golden Freddy finished. He put the crystal on Foxy's chest and waited. As soon as the crystal's light got stronger, Jason grabbed onto it, but also saw Chica dive for it. "No, Chica, wait!" shouted Jason.

But it was already too late for them. They were both grabbing the crystal when the light disappeared. Jason felt woozy and fell down as the world went black. He could faintly make out Mike's words: "Remember Jason, you need to find Foxy and rescue him in the Dream Realm. Hurry, you don't have much time…"

Jason closed his eyes as the world disappeared from sight…

* * *

**Ooh, spooky. Let's hope that they succeed or the book won't continue...maybe. Who knows, because I don't (obviously :P).**

**Ad: Please leave a fav or a follow, maybe a review. I would appreciate your support.**

**See ya next time (hopefully Foxy lives along with Jason and Chica)**

**-Blox-**

**P.S. Just to let you know, people call me Blox more often than Bloxanoid because it's easier to say.**


	11. Operation Rescue Part One

**Hey guys, this chapter came out quick, huh? I am on a roll! I don't really have..much..else...TOO...AH CHOO, sorry. I really don't really have much else to say, so go ahead and read!**

* * *

_[Jason and Chica] {Dream Realm}_

Jason opened his eyes to see rainbows. He sat up startled. Apparently he was in the dream realm. Chica sat up as well.

"Jason, where are we?" Chica asked.

"I guess this is the dream realm," said Jason.

"_Jason," said a familiar voice in Jason's and Chica's heads._

"Ah, Goldie!" they both shouted at the same time.

"_Yes, yes, it's me, Golden Freddy," said Goldie._

"_But how are you able to talk to us while we are in the Dream Realm?" asked Chica._

"_Because I have been in the Dream Realm before guys," said Golden Freddy._

"_But why haven't I had the ability to speak through minds before?" asked Chica._

"_It's because you haven't been to the Dream Realm before."_

"_But why have I been able to?" asked Jason._

"_Because you humans are able to dream when you sleep and enter the Dream Realm."_

"_Oh."_

"_I'll leave you guys alone now because *static* the crystal isn't *static* letting me help so *static* go!"_

Jason and Chica stood there silent for a bit examining their surroundings. "Well," said Chica, "this is the Dream Realm right? Shouldn't we be able to summon Foxy here?"

"I guess so, we are in a dream right?"

Jason focused as hard as he could of the image of Foxy appearing right in from of him. When Jason opened his eyes, Foxy had not appeared in front of him.

"I guess the crystal won't let resurrection be easy," said Jason.

"Try summoning a map," said Chica. This time, the map appeared right in front of him instantly.

"Give me a katana," said Jason. Right away, a rainbow katana appeared. "Sweet."

Jason took a few swings then put it back in its cover. Jason took out the map and examined it.

"Okay, so we are in Rainbowland here, see Chica?"

"Yeah, I see."

"And Foxy is in Dragon's Keep, which is here. I guess it's for people who dream medieval dreams."

"What's medieval Jason?"

"I'll explain later, but look here, there are goon outposts here, here, and here."

"Dang, that looks cool," said a familiar voice.

"Freddy!" shouted Chica looking behind her, "how did you get here?"

"Goldie has some tricks up his sleeve," said Freddy, "some of them only known to the Freddys."

They all laughed. "So Freddy, is Goldie watching us right now with his special powers?"

"Yes, he is, and he said that you have to defeat every outpost before rescuing Foxy."

"And how long do we have?"

"We can go on forever until we die. If we die, the resurrection fails and somebody here will die as well as a sacrifice for a waste of a Resurrection Crystal."

"Wait," said Jason, "you will kill us?"

"No, the crystal does. It plunges into your body and…well I don't want to describe it. But it is gruesome."

Chica made a face of digust. "Well then, I guess we should get going then, huh?" said Chica.

"Yeah I guess so," said Jason.

* * *

_[?] {?'s Base}_

"Was the attack on the pizzeria successful?"

"Kind of your majesty, we killed the fox, but they stole the other two Shards we brought."

"Crud. We have to keep the other Shards safe."

"Wait, there are other Shards?"

"Yes, there are. But nobody knows about them yet."

"Okay sir, what should we do?"

"I can sense a Resurrection occurring nearby. I want you to watch them just in case they succeed. I will tell you if they get close to succeeding. If they do get close, I want you to attack them."

"Sir yes sir."

* * *

_[Bonnie] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

Bonnie had just awoken from what she thought was a really long nap. Her friends said that she really actually was controlled by the evil goons. She had a crush on Freddy, and she had to watch him leave her again. Maybe she would admit she liked him when he got back. But Mike said there was a chance they wouldn't make it back, and they would have to hope for the best.

"Okay guys, we need to protect their bodies while they are in the Dream Realm. You understand this, right Bonnie?"

Bonnie was daydreaming though. "Bonnie?" Bonnie jolted up and said, "Yes Goldie, yes I understand."

"We can't move their bodies, since it will disturb them, but we can protect them from the goons."

Bonnie sat there listening to Golden Freddy tell them what to do and what not to do.

"If they succeed, then the Fragment should be full," said Golden Freddy pointing back to the room with the hidden virtual Fragment, "and our mission to secure the Fnaf dimension should be complete."

Bonnie hoped Golden Freddy was right, because she had been having strange dreams that she was out about another Bonnie that looked more advanced…

* * *

_[Freddy] {Drakonlandia}_

Freddy felt a little woozy after waking up from a Shardless sleep for a whole week. He was surpised his servos didn't lock up like Mr. Fazbear warned Mike about at the beginning. All of this "humans are not endoskeletons" was confusing him a bit. He still had a little urge to stuff them into suits, but he was able to resist it.

"So," said Jason, "the map said this is where the first outpost is, Drakonlandia."

They all looked up and just saw pure forest. It was random for a place called Drakonlandia. Freddy thought that there should be drakons flying everywhere.

"The map guide says that Drakonlandia does have drakons, but many different types of them," Chica said looking around, "but I don't see any."

"Maybe they were scared off by the GC Organization," said Freddy.

"The GC?" asked Jason, "who are the GC?"

"Jason, the GC are the Game Conquerors. They are the people you call the Crystal Thieves. We've been fighting them this whole time."

"And how do you now this Freddy?"

"I know this because when they took out my shard I saw one of the hijackers had the letters GC on the back of their shirt with "Game Conquerors" below it." Jason was silent.

"Guys, watch out for the drakons," said Chica eyeing one of the Grass Drakons looking at them with pure black eyes.

"This guide says they all have normal eyes," said Chica, "I think the GC hijacked their brains and made them think we are trespassers."

"Oh well then," said Freddy, "then I guess I can do this." Freddy gave the Grass Drakon an uppercut.

"Freddy," said Chica, "that's not how you treat Drakons."

"It's okay," said the Grass Drakon which now had normal eyes, "thank you for snapping me out of that trance those evil people put me in."

"You are welcome," said Freddy, "now where is the GC outpost?"

"It is in that direction," said the Grass Drakon pointing north, "but be careful, there are other drakons still out there under the trance."

"Thank you drakon," said Freddy politely, "we commend you for your service."

The group continued on in that direction until they encountered a small volcano, which they planned to go around. But then they ran into a Fire Drakon. "Freddy," said Jason, "would you please?"

Freddy prepared to deal it an uppercut when Chica yelled, "wait, Fire Drakons are extremely aggressive! Fighting them will be dangerous!" It was too late; Freddy had already punched the Fire Drakon and its eyes turned red. "You will pay for punching the King Fire Drakon," said the drakon.

"Whoops," said Freddy, "my bad."

Jason, Chica, and Freddy took a defensive stance as they watched the Fire Drakon King grow until it was able to squash them with its feet.

"Okay guys, here's the plan: RUN!"

They all took off under the Giant Fire Drakon King where he couldn't see them and ran towards the beach ahead of them.

"The guide says that is where the Water Drakons live. He can't cross over there since that is not in his territory. The Water Drakons will take in any enemies of the Fire Drakons since they are their rivals."

"Okay then Chica," said Jason, "then lets sprint!" All three of the group took off towards the beack leaving a trail of dust behind them. "I will get you next time!" yelled the Fire Drakon King, "don't forget me!"

The group slowed down and took a breather when they got to the beach.

"Phew, we lost him," said Freddy.

"Hey guys," said Jason, "I can see the outpost from here."

"Hey Jason," said Chica holding up the Dream Realm guide, "it says that there are Sand Drakons here too and they camouflage with the sand. They shouldn't be too much of a worry, because they are timid. But they will be aggressive if you step on them, so watch your step."

The whole group tip-toed the whole way across the beach to make sure they didn't disturb any Sand Drakons. They stopped in front of the outpost.

"We should rest for a bit," said Jason, "so we can regain our strength."

"That sounds like a good idea Jason," said Freddy tiredly, "I'm exhausted."

The three laid down on some logs and took a rest before they attacked the outpost.

* * *

_[Golden Freddy] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

"Yes, they made it pass all of the Hijacked Drakons!" shouted Golden Freddy in pleasure.

All of the animatronics and humans cheered. "That's one step closer to victory," shouted Mike.

"Let's hope they do it right," shouted Max and Fred jokingly.

"_Let's hope they survive," thought Golden Freddy, "because I know that they will underestimate their enemy this time."_

"What did you say Golden Freddy?" asked Bonnie.

"Nothing Bonnie, nothing," said Golden Freddy.

"_Darn, she can hear me think," said Golden Freddy, "that means she has been to the Dream Realm as well."_

"_Yes I have Goldie," said Bonnie in Golden Freddy's mind, "yes I have."_

Golden Freddy jolted up straight, and saw Bonnie wink jokingly at him. Golden Freddy burst out in laughter.

"_Good for you Bonnie," said Golden Freddy in Bonnie's mind, "good for you."_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope so. I'm sorry you missed the revival of Bonnie and Freddy: the main plot storyline is more important, which is Jason and Foxy's rescue attempt.**

**Please leave a fav or a follow, maybe a review, I would really appreciate your support. Maybe your reviews will be recognized in later chapters!**

**Well, i got to go. See you next time!**

**-Blox-**


	12. Operation Rescue Part Two

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! And...and...well I don't have anything else to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

_[Chica] {Drakonlandia GC Outpost}_

Chica didn't regret her decision to join Jason in the mission to rescue Foxy one bit. Foxy was her boyfriend after all. Why wouldn't she go after him?

"1 2 3 Check, Check," said Golden Freddy, "Bonnie is the sound working? Okay Jason, you need to summon headphones quickly, this message is going through the Realm Speakers which is broadcasting it everywhere." Jason summoned three headphones and they all put them on. Jason then made a weird face at Chica and Freddy.

"Hey guys," said Jason, "did you guys realize that you are humans?"

Chica looked down at herself and realized she did have a human form. No wonder they were tired. Machines don't feel tired, but people do.

"Well," said Chica, "I'm glad I'm a human. No programming to hold me back, just me, my knowledge, and my imagination."

"I can finally feel the top hat," said Freddy tipping his hat, "I love this form."

"Haha guys," said Golden Freddy through the headphones, "but seriously, you guys need to get through this outpost."

"So what do we need to do?" asked Jason.

"Well, there are 5 guards in there-"said Golden Freddy.

"Good, we can take them," Jason said to his team mates.

"Wait, they are armed with guns," said Golden Freddy, "that was close, if you had taken off just like that, you would've been gunned down instantly and the operation would fail."

"Okay, so where are they positioned?" asked Jason.

"I can't tell Jason," said Golden Freddy, "their radar is interfering with ours. You are on your own inside the building. I recommend you wear night vision goggles.

"Already on it," said Freddy holding three pairs of night vision goggles.

"Cool," said Jason, "I look like a secret agent or a spy."

"Haha Jason," said Chica,"very funny."

Chica was a little bit worried about this fight. She was told guns could kill humans instantly, and since she had a human form she could die. She also couldn't see in the dark without assistance, unlike her animatronic form.

"Okay guys, let's go in," said Jason, crouching down and reaching for the door. Chica took deep breaths and prepared to enter as soon as they opened the door, they could hear gunfire. They hid behind a wall and put on their night vision goggles. They helped Chica see much better.

"Summon pistols," whispered Jason to the Dream Realm. All of a sudden three pistols, one for each of them, appeared out of thin air. Each had four full magazines to use. "Okay guys, they are just standing there in fortifications like sitting ducks. You guys were machines, so this shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Okay," said Chica worriedly. She had never shot a gun before. What if she messed up and accidentally shot Jason or Freddy? Chica didn't want to think about it.

"Okay guys," said Jason, "ready, go!"

They all popped up from the wall and started shooting at the goons. After a few shots, Chica heard a goon scream and heard blood splatter on the wall. "Okay guys," said Jason, "we need to advance."

They all got on their stomachs and began to crawl towards the goons, firing at the same time. Soon two more goons were on the ground dead.

"Guys," said Freddy, "I think I found the light switch."

"Well then," said Jason, "turn it on."

Freddy flipped on the light switch and soon the entire outpost was illuminated. They all took off their goggles and started firing again. Chica felt a sharp pain in her hand and saw blood dripping out from it. She fell to the ground and held it. Freddy bandaged it up and soon they were fighting again. After a few more minutes, all of the goons were either injured or dead. Chica saw a button at the front that said "Resurrection Checkpoint". She looked down at a goon and said, "Thanks for your sacrifice to the Alliance," as she pressed the button.

At that moment they all heard some sort of barrier open up, and saw another Dream Realm section ahead of them. "Well," said Jason, "let's get up and moving again!"

* * *

_[?] {?'s Base}_

"Sir, they got past the first Dream Realm checkpoint."

"Darn it. How many more are there before they reach their goal?"

"There is only one outpost between them and Foxy sir."

"If they get past that outpost, attack the pizzeria."

"Sir yes sir."

* * *

_[Mike] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

Mike is starting to get bored just sitting here at the pizzeria waiting for Jason to finish his mission. He wanted to help save Foxy, but the team wouldn't let him.

"Mike, they got to the first checkpoint," said Mr. Fazbear who was walking into the office.

"That's great," said Mike with a smile. He really wanted to be there.

"Mike," said Golden Freddy teleporting into the room, "they are back."

Mike stood up surprised, "They are back already? That was quick."

"I know right," said Golden Freddy, "they said that the Dream Realm spirit saw what they were doing and let them succeed just by summoning Foxy.

Mike ran into Pirate Cove and saw Foxy sitting like normal, with his head back on where it should be.

"Well," said Max, "did you have fun?"

"Yeah," said Jason, "I had lots of fun." Jason rolled his eyes with sarcasm and everybody laughed.

"It's nice to be alive again," said Foxy with some perk, "thanks Jason."

"No problem Foxy," Jason replied back.

"I guess that means it's time to read the prophecy," said Bonnie.

"Okay then," said Foxy, taking out his headset. But then all of a sudden, the building shook and they saw the goons trying to break into the building. But Jason's eyes suddenly widened. Mike looked at what Jason was looking at. Their boss was actually here to battle the Alliance. He was THE Crystal Thief, the leader of the GC. But Mike knew that wasn't what Jason was surprised about. Jason wasn't the normal kid you see around the block. Mike knew that what Jason was really looking at was the girl that the leader of the GC was holding captive.

"No way," said Jason worriedly, "there's no way this is reality." Jason started to pinch himself, but it didn't do any good.

"That means…that means," said Jason sadly.

"A-A-Abby?" shouted Jason.

The girl looked up when Jason shouted the name.

"Jason," said Mike, "who is that girl? Do you know her?"

"Yeah I do," said Jason, "that's Abby. And she's my girlfriend."

* * *

**Hey guys, did you like it? Well, now we now Jason is in love too. Cool.**

**Well, see you next time!**

**WAIT! Important Announcement:**

**A field guide preview called Heroes' Alliance: The Field Guide (Preview) has been released! Look it up on your FanFic browser now! The full books will come soon!**

**-Blox(anoid)-**


	13. The Real Prophecy

**MRRFFFF (i have tape over my mouth so no authors note for the rest of the books so go ahead and read.)**

* * *

_[Jason] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

Jason was shocked to see his girlfriend here in the Fnaf dimension. Why was she here? How did the leader of the GC know she was his girlfriend? And most importantly, how did he know where she lived? Jason had many new questions unanswered.

"Foxy," said Jason, "put me on the speakers."

"Okay Jason," said Foxy, giving Jason a microphone. Jason checked the microphone to see if it worked. Then, he began to speak.

"Hey you, the leader of the Game Conquerors, what are you doing here with your goons?"

"I came to tell you something boy," said the GC leader.

"What is it?" asked Jason.

"I came to make a deal," said the GC leader, "If you don't give up the Shard's in your possession before midnight tonight, your friend is toast. If you do, you will be awarded good prizes. Resistance is futile, since there is no way you will be able to find the other Shards." The leader's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in regret.

"What other Shards?" asked Jason, "We have already collected all of them here in this dimension."

"It's none of your business," said the leader, "but remember my words, because I stick to my promises."

The GC leader snapped his fingers and all of the goons plus him and Abby disappeared instantly. Jason stood there in shock contemplating what had just happened.

"It's okay Jason," said Foxy, "we'll find a way to save her."

It was too much for Jason to handle. He crumpled down to the ground and cried. Max and Fred came over and looked at him.

"Come on buddy," said Fred, "this isn't the Jason we know as a leader. Man up dude."

Jason stood up and turned to Foxy with anger in his eyes. "We need to look at the Prophecy," said Jason to Foxy.

"Right now?" asked Foxy, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Jason, "I am one-hundred percent sure."

"Okay then," said Foxy taking out the Prophecy from the chest. Foxy put on his Relic deciphering headset and began to wait while the headset deciphered it. He sent the deciphered version to the FTXMM where they could all see it. Foxy walked over and opened up the Prophecy file. When Jason read it, he sighed. At least it wasn't in a riddle. But when he looked closer, he realized it was a riddle. Jason sat there and held his head. Now wasn't the time for a riddle.

"Foxy, can you decipher the riddle too?" asked Jason.

"Okay Jason," said Foxy, "if you want, but it takes away the fun." Foxy began to change the document so the riddle was changed to be normal.

"Jason, you can look at it now," said Foxy. Jason went over to the FTXMM and read the words inscribed on the document.

* * *

_The Prophecy Meaning:_

_78 Heroes will come from reality to save all the worlds from an evil who tries to steal the Crystal. The heroes would gather a team to help defeat the thieves and save the realm. Three groups of Heroes would fight for the lead role, but one Hero would stand up to lead them all in the fight against the evil. But victory comes with a sacrifice, and one will fall to seal the evil away._

* * *

"That was short," said Jason surprised.

"I know right?" said Foxy, "I thought it would be more ominous and complicated, but this was just straight forward."

Jason sat down and thought about it. Jason knew right away that he was the leader of the first group and will be the one to stand up and lead them all. But the Prophecy only mentioned a Crystal, not a Gaming Crystal. This made Jason think: maybe there were other places besides games that had Shards. But no matter, they couldn't get to that without freeing the games.

"I figured out why there is 78," said Foxy suddenly, "78 divided by 3 is 26, and there is 26 letters in the alphabet. Each group will consist of 26 people, all with a different starting letter for their first name."

"What a cool idea!" shouted Jason with glee.

"Yeah," said Foxy, "but that means we will have to change out name, since our mission will no longer just be in games."

"Okay," said Jason, "we will be called the Heroes' Alliance."

"That was really quick," said Foxy, "are you sure-"

"Yes I am sure Foxy."

Foxy sat there staring at Jason for a few seconds.

"Now that we have that settled, let's call the team over to talk about what the leader of the GC said."

"I'm with you there leader," said Foxy. Jason called over everybody to Pirate Cove to talk about what he said.

"So he said that there were still Shards missing that we could never find," said Jason, "who thinks they know what these Shards are?"

"I think he's just messing with us," said Mike, "all of us here are fixed right?"

"I had a dream too," said Foxy, "and it might be crucial."

"So," said Foxy, "what happened was I got my head yanked off, which triggered the dream. I was captured by torturers who took me over to other animatronics. All of us were there, but Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy also had clones. And there was a puppet and a boy there too. It didn't make any sense, maybe we just forgot them, but I have a feeling we have met them before, since the dream seemed very realistic."

"Aha!" shouted Jason loudly, "I figured it out! We are missing the Toy versions of you guys, or the 2.0s, Balloon Boy, and the Marionette."

"I remember now," said Bonnie, "me and Toy Bonnie were best friends."

"Marionette gave us life too," said Freddy, "I think. I can't remember for sure."

"But Golden Freddy wasn't there," said Foxy, "who knows where he was."

"How would I know where I was in a dream," said Golden Freddy, "It was your imagination, I couldn't get in there."

"Actually, you can Goldie," said Foxy jokingly. Everybody laughed.

"Now we have to find the other Shards," said Max in a serious tone, "but where are they?

"Probably at the GC HQ," said Jason.

"But where are their bodies?" asked Golden Freddy.

Everybody sat there thinking about that one important question that held them back from continuing with their quest.

* * *

**-Blox-**


	14. It's Been A While

"_Breaking News! Nationwide, games have been malfunctioning, as the game characters are not appearing. However, only certain games have been affected, the one most affected being the Five Night's At Freddy's games. Also breaking news, four 13-year old kids living in Drakon Valley have gone missing. Evidence ties this event to the game malfunctioning. The government will not release their discoveries, leaving us with no updates. If you have any information or any sightings of these four children, or if you have any information on the games issue, please contact this hotline…"_

_2 Months Later…_

* * *

_[Jason] {Outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

"Okay guys, steady, steady," said Jason with nervousness. It has been two months since they agreed to find the missing Fnaf characters, but they haven't found anything that has lead them to it. Jason was determined to find them, and save the world. He was surprised that there haven't been any major events happening in the real world yet, he thought that they would at least show that they were missing.

"Jason," said Abby, "don't get so nervous about this. We know what we are doing."

Jason was excited about this project. Intel given to them from an anonymous source informed them of a crucial part to their quest. The teleporter wouldn't have enough power to get them to other dimensions, and the source said that they had to build a ship that could go through the virtual reality. They also had to make a space station in the virtual space time continuum that would allow them to keep characters safe from the hands of the GC.

"Jason," said Abby, "Jason, now what do we do?"

How Jason loved Abby. Their rescue mission to get her was a success. They even looted the parts they needed to build the ship. Foxy was able to design blueprints for the ship so they could build it without messing up, and the ship was half done. About another couple months and they would be done.

Intel from Golden Freddy had told Jason that during the time that had passed while they were building the ship that the GC had expanded their control. Much longer and the realm would be hard to save.

"We need to hurry up," said Golden Freddy, "it seems like we do have a long time, but time slips by."

That was two weeks ago, but it felt to Jason like it was yesterday.

"Careful," said Foxy, "we don't want the engine to explode."

Jason was able to call the engineers in to help with construction. They brought all the tools they needed, from cranes to screwdrivers to fusion power cells.

"We will help you guys," said the construction engineers, "as long as we get to live and be safe from those people."

Someday maybe could they get this ship off the ground and continue with their quest. But in order to do that, they had to find the rest of the Fnaf characters. Foxy had also discovered a secret compartment in the back behind the other secret compartment, and found the actual Fragment for Fnaf. It was glowing red since it was incomplete, so Foxy was sure to be careful to take it out by the levitation pedestal. Touching it when it was this unstable would be deadly. They were planning to use the ship as storage for Crystal-related artifacts, and were planning to eventually planning to move it over to the HA space station.

"Okay Jason," said Foxy, "we have a bit of a problem: we don't have an ion portal hyperdrive."

"Actually Foxy," said Jason pulling out the dimensional teleporter, "we do have one, and there's a reason there is a teleporter shaped panel near the control bridge." Foxy walked up to the incomplete control bridge and placed the teleporter inside the pattern which it matched. The ship took in the teleporter and took the teleporter's ion hyperdrive and downloaded all of its information to the ship database. The machine's glass screen displayed all of the information downloaded from the teleporter. Then, a screen popped up that said "Important File Found, Might Be Malware. Would you like to open?" Foxy pressed Yes and a huge diagram opened up and covered one complete section of the 360 degree 20 foot tall 200 foot wide screen. Then, Foxy started to make out images and triangle silhouettes, each marked with a different number. The first six Shards were green and were colored in and labeled with "In Possession of HA and character. Safe."

"Jason," said Foxy in awe, "this is amazing. This will help us track all of the Shards missing in all of the realms. But I noticed that it also doesn't show all of the possible Shards that do exist. If it did, it would take up the entire screen with 5x5 pixel pics or it would show a really tiny scroll bar. But instead it says (Category: C Affected).

"C?" asked Jason, "who are the C?"

"Apparently they discovered the prophecy too through spying," said Golden Freddy popping into the control bridge randomly, "they renamed themselves as the Conquerors instead to represent their want to take over not just the gaming realm, but all of the realms!"

"It's excellent you know our plans," said an unfamiliar voice nearby. Jason, Foxy, and Golden Freddy all turned and looked from where the voice was coming from. It was a goon at the handle of a Character Controller. The goon was controlling Toy Bonnie.

"Hey," said Bonnie, "that's my sis, and you should let her go!"

"I don't think so," said the goon pressing a few buttons. However, the buttons do anything to Toy Bonnie. She just slumped over. "I think you need to work on your surveillance skills," said Fred tapping the goon on the back while holding the Shard. The goon was surprised and tried to run when Fred grabbed him by the shirt. "You aren't going anywhere," said Fred as the others took the Character Controller to the ship.

"I'll research its properties," said Foxy, "so we can develop a weapon that will help against it."

Jason went over to the goon and looked over his worried face. "You underestimated us," said Jason with a smirk, "we aren't as weak as we used to be."

Fred put the goon down on the ground and ran, and so did Jason. The goon didn't realize what was going on until he was flying out of the parking lot to who knows where.

"Nice action guys," said Jason congratulating everybody, "we all did everything right."

"Well we couldn't of done it without you, "said Mike in the background while leaning on the side of the ship, "you are a great leader."

Jason stood and thought to himself what he had accomplished while Bonnie reactivated Toy Bonnie.

"Nice to see you back sis," said Bonnie nicely.

"Same with you," said Toy Bonnie with a smile getting up slowly, "wow, it's hard to stand. I'm glad my servos didn't lock up. Where's Toy Freddy?"

"He's back at the Conquerors' Base, along with the other captured animatronics," said Bonnie sadly, "we are planning to save them."

"Well that's great," said Toy Bonnie, "I'm in. So who's the leader here."

"Me," said Jason nervously as Toy Bonnie walked over."

Toy Bonnie stopped and offered her hand to Jason. "I'm Toy Bonnie," said Toy Bonnie shaking Jason's hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Jason," said Jason with a greeting tone, "and thanks for helping us; we need all the help we can get."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I last posted something, since of issues that have come up. I hope I can make it up to you guys eventually.**

**Hey, a couple important announcements:**

**1\. I got the gag off my mouth (yay)**

**2\. My C2 the Heroes' Alliance (yeah, it's real) is looking for new worthy heroes to join. Post in the reviews your story and I will review it. If it has enough potential, I may invite you to the alliance to be a new Hero!**

**Have a nice December guys, and happy (early) Christmas!**

**-Blox-**


	15. The Ferd

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Go ahead and read!**

* * *

_[Toy Bonnie and Bonnie] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Backstage)_

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were sitting in the backstage talking about local gossip.

"So, you still like that Freddy animatronic, don't you?" asked Toy Bonnie to Bonnie.

"Well, do you still like Toy Freddy?" asked Bonnie to Toy Bonnie.

They were both about to answer when Freddy peeked into the back. Bonnie blushed a bit and Toy Bonnie just laughed.

"What," said Freddy, "were you talking 'bout me?"

"No," said Bonnie trying to hide her embarrassment, "we weren't."

"Okay then," said Freddy exiting the backstage to resume working on the ship.

"I thought you guys were scrapped," said Bonnie, "what happened?"

"The manager kept us," said Toy Bonnie, "the Mr. Fazbear that you know and love? It was him, before he was brainwashed."

"Wait, Mr. Fazbear was brainwashed?" asked Bonnie with surprise.

"Yes he was," said Toy Bonnie," by the Conquerors that's who. They took him, they put him up to a table, and erased all his memories of us. However, they kept the memories of you guys there. We were all scared to death. We Toys tried to run, but the goons caught us and took out our Shards before we could do anything."

Bonnie was starting to tear up, so Toy Bonnie put her arm around her. "It's okay sis," said Toy Bonnie, "it's all over now."

"Damn it you ship!" yelled Foxy from outside. The Bonnies ran outside to check what was going on. All of the ship's lights and electronics were offline, and Foxy was upstairs beating the heck out of himself.

"What's the matter Foxy?" asked both Bonnies at the same time.

"The computer system crashed again," said Foxy angrily, "this is the fifth time this has happened this week."

"What computer system?" asked Toy Bonnie confused, "I thought you just spent all your time in the Parts Room or in Pirate Cove."

"That's exactly what I do Toy Bonnie," said Foxy with some new perk, "I gather materials I need to use for my inventions, like the FTXMM, or the Foxy's Touchscreen X-Ray Multi-Purpose Machine."

"Wow Foxy," said Bonnie, "so that's why I always heard noises from Pirate Cove."

Foxy stood and looked at the giant screen. He went over to the actual FTXMM and typed in some commands, and rebooted the system.

"Rebooting system…system rebooted press the button to continue."

Foxy pressed the button and everything suddenly shut down. "Foxy!" shouted Mr. Fazbear, "what did you do?"

"It's okay Mr. Fazbear," said Foxy, "it's just the system rebooting."

Then, all of a sudden, Foxy keeled over and held his head in pain. Foxy screamed, and Toy Bonnie and Bonnie came over to help him…

* * *

_[Foxy] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Past)}_

_Foxy was waiting in the back of Pirate Cove. It was time once again to celebrate with the kids. He could hear Mr. Fazbear give the signal for Foxy to go out, and he went out and performed. An hour later, he performed again. At the end of the day, Mr. Fazbear came over and said, "Foxy, we have one more party, it's time for you to come out again soon."_

_Foxy waited until the signal came in. He ran out of Pirate Cove and headed towards the stage. On his way there, he saw a man in purple standing by the corner. Foxy wasn't worried; there were all sorts of old people. Foxy jumped out to celebrate, but all he saw were dead children. Who would do such a terrible thing? Foxy backed up and ran into somebody. He turned around to apologize, when he saw the purple man standing there. Foxy blacked out…_

* * *

_{Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Present)}_

Foxy suddenly woke up on the ground in front of Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. He just had a horrifying dream. It had to be a dream, nobody is cruel enough to murder innocent kids. But why was he on the ground?

"Foxy," said Bonnie, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Foxy standing up.

"You were just standing there watching the system reboot, when you suddenly started flailing and you just fell," said Toy Bonnie.

Foxy looked around to see that the system was finished rebooting. Foxy went over and pressed a button and a keyboard popped out. He selected his name and typed in his passcode.

"Welcome 'Foxy the Super Awesome Epic Smart Pirate Fox'," said the computer, "would you like to reload your files?"

"Really?" said Toy Bonnie listening to the computer, "Epic? If anybody here was epic it would be me."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Bonnie, "because I'm pretty sure I'm more epic than you."

Toy Bonnie and Bonnie began to argue about who was more epic. Foxy told the computer to reload the files and windows and all of the lights and electronics turned back on.

"Now we are back on!" shouted Max from below, "now I can resume gaming!"

"Stop it Max," shouted Jason, "we have work to do."

Soon Foxy could hear welders and hammers again. Foxy turned back to the giant upgraded FTXMM. He saw a red light blinking in the top right corner. It was an amazing piece of technology, but it still had a few glitches he had to fix. The red light was still blinking on and off, on and off.

Foxy looked closer. It was actually an Alert sign. He touched it and viewed the alerts.

"Missing Shard nearby," said the computer. Foxy opened up the radar app installed by the teleporter. That teleporter that Jason gave him really came in handy. When Foxy looked at the radar all he saw were his friends' icons. But if something was too good to be true, there's always a glitch. Foxy knew that very well.

"Yep, definitely a ferd," said Max walking up to the control bridge.

"A ferd?" asked Foxy with confusion.

"A ferd is a fox nerd," said Max jokingly, "it's one of those 'combination' words."

Foxy just stood there laughing. Then, all of a sudden, he heard somebody yell, "Shut off the ship! Turn on the invisiblity cloak!"

Foxy activated the cloak and told everybody to get out and see what was happening. However, nobody answered. Foxy felt somebody open his back. They were going for the Shard! Foxy turned around to fight, but it was too late, they already took it out. Foxy felt the live flow out of him. He fell to the ground and blacked out…

* * *

**Where did they go? I don't know, but it doesn't look good for Jason.**

**Important announcement:**

**Think you are an amazing writer? Want to be part of the Heroes' Alliance. Then join the Heroes' Alliance! This C2 is committed to great writing and entertainment. Think you have the skills? Then PM me a link to your book! I'll read it, and if it's good enough you will be accepted!**

**-Blox-**


	16. Decisions

**Hi guys, thanks for reading! And...uhh...and now...ummm...sorry I got nothing. Go ahead and read!**

* * *

_[Jason] {C FNaF HQ}_

Jason woke up suddenly on the ground in a prison cell. Jason sat up and looked around in alarm. They were ambushed unexpectedly. It was his fault for not keeping his guard up. But he remembered that Foxy put up the ship cloak before they were attacked. That might have given them a chance to continue, as the ship may not be destroyed. Jason sat on the prison bed and reevaluated his options.

He had a few choices he could take. Jason could try to escape but not with his friends. He could probably do this without harm, but the realms would fall. He could also try and save his friends, along with the missing animatronics. It would be risky and dangerous, but it would be the only chance to save the realm. Or, he could sit here forever and not do anything. That wouldn't do the world any good, and Jason would waste his childhood sitting in a virtual cell.

Jason decided to try and save his team and escape from the C FNaF HQ. Where else would he be? It was the goons that attacked him. Jason watched a goon patrol by his cell and give him a nasty look. Jason responded by making a weird face. The goon took out his gun and pointed it at Jason. Jason put his hands up innocently as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Don't you make me shoot you," said the goon fiercely, "the boss told me to shoot you if you became an issue."

That was exactly Jason's plan; to become an issue to the C's plan. Or if he already was an issue to them, an even more significant issue. As the leader of their issue, he should be their biggest threat, which is why they have ten goons, a laser trap, two gunners at the hallway end, and a bunch of spikes waiting to kill him before he can escape.

"You've been thinking, huh?" said a familiar voice to the right of him.

"Max?" said Jason placing his hand on the wall. The wall started making weird noises, and Jason flinched back in surprise, and watched the window block roll down. He must of pressed the button which activated it.

"Yeah," said Max jokingly, "it's me. They knocked you out pretty quick. Then they picked their Shards off one by one until it was only Mr. Fazbear, Fred, and I left. They let Mr. Fazbear go, but captured Fred and I since we are Heroes."

"Yeah we are," said Fred off in the distance, "I've seen them come by every once in a while, the animatronics. I guess they are being controlled by the Character Controllers."

That was bad news for Jason. All he had were two of his friends to escape, not to mention an entire army of goons and traps waiting to kill them.

"Okay," whispered Max, "what's our escape plan?"

"First, we knock out the guards," whispered Jason.

"Then what?"

"Well, we have to get this done first, right?"

"I guess so."

Jason went over to the door and checked if it was locked. Surprisingly, it wasn't. He opened the door when the goon wasn't looking and latched onto his back. He pulled out his gun and started firing. Max and Fred proceeded in suit. The goons were trying to shoot the Heroes off their backs, and soon one of the goons shot the other goon. Then the two remaining goons tried to kill Max, whose cover was gone. Luckily Fred and Jason were able to kill them with poles and an empty glass bottle before they were able to murder Max.

"That was much easier than I thought," said Fred with surprise.

"Something is up," said Jason, "if it's this good there's always a catch."

They got past the traps with ease and advanced into the main module. They looked outside the windows, and saw the FNaF planet behind them. It wasn't too big, but it somehow was able to sustain the conditions of Earth with the size of an urban city.

"Whoah," said Max, "this is amazing!"

All of a sudden, the entryways and the doors slammed shut with 3 ton blast doors. No use in trying to move those. Then, a monitor popped out from the ceiling and cam in front of them. The leader of the Conquerors appeared in front of them.

"I will let you go," said the leader, "but only if you are able to defeat your friends and reclaim their Shards."

"Well, based off the last traps you gave us, this should be a piece of cake."

"If you think so, because if you fail once, any of you, poison gas will pour from the ceiling and will kill you instantly."

They all froze still thinking about what their options were. "So," said the leader, "do you want to try or do you just want to go back to your cells like good boys."

"We aren't just boys," said Abby popping out from nowhere.

"Abby?" asked Jason with surprise, "how did you get here through the 3 ton blast doors?"

"I followed you silly," she responded, "every girl has to follow her boy, right?"

"Uh, not all the time."

All of them were silent for a second, even the leader was staring at them with confusion.

"Oh, we choose to attempt," said Jason.

"Man, are you crazy?" said Fred to Jason, "we'll get ourselves killed."

"Trust me on this man," said Jason back, "I'll get us out alive."

"Okay then," said the leader, "choose your first character."

"You are letting us start with a teammate?" said Jason with confusion.

"I want it to be fair," said the leader, "I want to see you fail when you actually try."

"Okay then," said Jason, "I choose-"

"Wait," said the leader, "you can only choose from the characters I offer."

"I knew there was a catch Jason," said Max, "never trust your enemy."

"We have no choice Max," said Jason, "we have to try."

"You have the originals to choose from," said the leader.

_"Yes," thought Jason, "it's working perfectly."_

"I choose Foxy," said Jason with confidence.

"Okay then," said the leader, "but you have to defeat him first! Bwahaha!"

Foxy stepped out of the shadows with red eyes. There was always a catch to these deals, and Jason knew that. It was too bad he fell into one.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I'll let you guys decide who should be rescued first after Foxy. Post in the reviews (if not I will decide BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! (but seriously, please choose, i can't decide (lol how ironic)))**

**The Heroes' Alliance is still looking for members! If you want to join, post in the reviews or PM me a link of your story and a summary. I will review it and see if you are worthy! I don't mind if you post in the reviews as long as it's not excessive ads (or spamming).**

**See ya guys next time!**

**-Blox-**

***Yes, another successful chapter, high five!***

***Dude, is the light supposed to still be red?***

***Oh no, it's still recording, lemme turn it off.***


	17. The Deal

**Heya guys, I'm back! *x2 COMBO* Shut up announcer. Oh, sorry. It's just the announcer announcing that I posted chapters in 2 consecutive days. It's not a big deal, almost everybody has done it. I have nothing else to say, so go ahead and read!**

* * *

_[Max] {C FNaF HQ}_

They had walked right into a trap, and Max saw it coming. He knew that there would be a catch to such a good deal. Reclaiming Foxy's Shard? Now that's a challenge for the HA. Luckily, the C's leader said that the Shards are in the rooms in which they are held, but each animatronic has been told by the Control goon to protect the machine at all costs. That makes the goal even tougher. All four 8th graders took a defensive stance.

"Remember guys," said Jason, "we have to make sure we don't hurt Foxy; our main objective is to get the Shard."

"A-okay sir," said Max, "it's time to get ourselves killed."

"I don't think so Max." Max hoped so much Jason was right, but he knew that they most likely would fail.

"He said he wouldn't interfere; he likes to watch his subjects die legitimately trying."

"Yeah," said Max, "but does your plan have something else besides dying?"

"It does," whispered Jason, "but it's going to take lots of precision. Foxy's smart, he will know our actions before we move. So we have to do this perfectly."

The team broke and scrambled. Foxy looked around for the HA kids. Max jumped out from behind the wall.

"Yo Fox!" he yelled, "you want to stuff a naked endoskeleton? Come over here!"

Foxy looked over with red eyes and started to charge. But then Fred jumped out from a wall on the other side of the room.

"Scaredy fox, scaredy fox!" shouted Fred with glee.

Foxy turned around and went for Fred. Everything was going exactly as planned. Foxy had no control over himself, and anything that distracted him made him attack.

This was his chance to get the Shard. Max dove past Foxy at the Character Controller machine when all of a sudden Foxy slumped over. Max stood up in confusion and saw that Abby had beat him to the machine and had snagged the Shard.

"Too slow Max," she said with a grin, "better luck next time!"

"Darn it Abby," said Max, "I was so close too!" Abby laughed as she handed the Shard to Jason. Jason went over to Foxy and placed the Shard in and Foxy woke up.

"Thanks guys," said Foxy, "I appreciate it. They snuck up on us!"

"Do you have the FTXMM?" whispered Jason to Foxy.

"No," said Foxy, "remember I installed it in the ship? I can't remove for 5 minutes after I want too. Safety mechanism."

Jason hit his head.

"This completely changes everything," said Jason to everybody, "now it's going to be harder to get this operation complete. We are screwed."

"Come on man," said Max, "it isn't that bad."

"Dude, we have to rescue them by fighting-"

"That isn't that bad."

"You didn't let me finish. We have to rescue them by fighting and solving logic puzzles at the same time."

Max's eyes widened. "Noooooooooo!" screamed Max, "We are totally screwed!"

Fred just stared at him with confusion. Logic puzzles weren't that bad for Max. It's just they annoyed him when he couldn't solve them in an hour. That was when they started to get on his nerves. He always eventually solved them, but logic puzzles while fighting? They didn't have an hour to solve it. It was more of fight while you solve the puzzle and hope you don't get your face smashed in.

"Hey," said Jason to the ceiling, "come down here."

The screen with the C leader popped down. They all looked at it wide eyed when they saw the leader was fast asleep. Jason walked up right next to the screen, and screamed wake up as loud as he could at it. The C leader jolted awake so hard he fell out of his chair. Everybody laughed.

"What do 'ya want?" asked the leader, "you interrupted my siesta, so hurry up before I send the flying spikes at your heads."

"Flying spikes?" asked Max with worry, "you're kidding me, right?"

"No, they are right here." The leader lifted up one of the little contraptions. "Sure it lookes innocent, but watch."

The little bot unfolded to show huge spikes popping out of all sides.

"It can easily go through animatronics," said the leader, "not to mention people."

"Looks like you have a thing with tech," said Foxy with interest, "I want to know how you made it."

Max knew what Foxy was doing. He's trying to persuade the leader over to their side. If it worked, it made everything much easier. Unless he was just the leader of this dimension. Then it would just have a minor effect. But any good effect would be great for Max.

"Well," said the leader, "you see here, the little pistons inside the contraption? Watch what happens when I press this button."

He pressed the button and the spikes switched out with hollow spikes and started flashing disco lights. "There always has to be a dance mode," said the leader, "without one there would be no fun."

"That's nice," said Foxy, "but do you think you can make this?"

Foxy pulled out a little cube from his pocket. _"So he did bring it," thought Max, "he was just bluffing to Jason to trick him into thinking this wasn't just a plan."_

Foxy took the cube and threw it on the ground.

"Foxy," shouted Max, "what are you doing?!"

"Trust me Max," said Foxy.

The cube hit the ground and turned into a pancake. They all stared at it with surprise except for Foxy.

"Wait for it," said Foxy, "wait for it..."

Then all of a sudden the cube started sprouting parts and metal and started forming a cylinder.

_"Wait," thought Max, "I thought the FTXMM was linked to the ship, There was no way that could be unattached at all. Even if it could, Foxy said it would take five minutes, and we didn't have five minutes. It's most likely just a bluff that he could even remove it at all until we built the virtual intergalactic space station."_

Everybody watched as the cube started turning into a blob. Foxy was smirking. There must be something good here, otherwise he wouldn't be smiling. The cube turned into acube turned into the FTXMM.

"Let me introduce you to the FTXMM2," said Foxy, "it has all of the functions of the FTXMM except for the apps that were installed by a machine. It is linked to the original through long-range internet and super epic awesomeness!"

"You made a duplicate of that machine?" asked the leader, "very impressive. I wish I could do that."

_"There's what Foxy was looking for," thought Max, "that statement. Here is where he is going to make his move."_

"Well," said Foxy, "you could do build and create things like this with the HA? You would make a really good teammate."

"The boss would kill me," said the leader, "even if I wanted too I would probably die."

"Is this really what you want?" said Foxy, "Do you really want to plunge the world into non-existence? Do you really want to lose your home just because of one person's urges?"

"Ok," said the leader, "I will join you, but only if you are able to solve all of the logic fighting puzzles I set up. And you have to do it in two days."

"Two days?" yelled Foxy, "are you insane? There's no way we can reclaim that many Shards in two days!"

"That's my deal, no more, no less," said the leader, "I don't really want to die, even though I really want to join you guys. But you have to show that I make the right decision."

"Deal," said Foxy, "we accept your challenge."

The screen started to go back up into the ceiling, but at the very last moment, the leader spoke one last time.

"Oh, did I also mention that the controlled Characters have orders to steal any Shards from you guys? If you lose any once you reclaim them it's game over!"

Max stood there thinking about what just happened. They had a chance to get a crucial member on their side, but it took lots of guts and was risky. They also had to do it in two days. Anybody who would try to reclaim ten Shards in two days was crazy. But then again, the Heroes' Alliance was known for being a nuisance, or in other words, crazy.

* * *

**Why is Foxy so persuasive? I guess I made him like that. I hoped you like this chapter! They have to do the impossible, but it is proven that the Heroes' Alliance can do the possible, since they won a match 50 to 8 (they were the 8).**

**Please leave a fav or a follow, it would be appreciated! A review would help me improve my writing and maybe turn the story in the way you want it to be!**

* * *

**Blox's Announcements:**

**Heroes' Alliance C2 is always open to new recruits! Think you have the writing skills? Then PM me a link to your story! You may be accepted!**

**I am now accepting OCs for later books. Post in reviews your OC using this template:**

* * *

**Name (Cannot start with A, F, J, or M for certain reasons):**

**Age: 13/14 (all must be 8th grade NO EXCEPTIONS)**

**Strength (one trait):**

**Weakness (one trait):**

**One piece of background info:**

* * *

**Note that your character cannot have any superpowers or super equipment it would make them too OP and it would make the story boring.**

**I hope you guys will be active in the Heroes' Alliance community! Thank you for supporting me!**

**-Blox-**


	18. The Challenge Part 1

_News: The missing Drakon Valley kids have now been missing for over two months. No new evidence has been revealed meanwhile. The videogame malfunctions have also been getting worse. Let's hope it doesn't get too bad..._

* * *

_[Foxy] {C FNaF HQ}_

Who would have a puzzle room in their headquarters? That was something that Foxy was thinking about. His plan to persuade the dimensional leader worked; now all that was standing in the way of reclaiming the FNaF dimension was solving all these fighting/logic puzzles. Foxy had never tried fighting logic puzzles before, nor did anybody else on the HA. It was something new to everybody.

He stared at the perfect copy of the FTXMM. It took forever to get the parts to get the parts for the original, not to mention the second. But all he had to do was find a Cloning Crystal, install it in a machine, and run the little FTXMM cube through, and voila, a perfect functioning copy. It wasn't really too hard to obtain.

"Foxy," said Jason in Foxy's face, "Foxy, pay attention."

Foxy jolted up straight. All this thinking was messing with his focus. If he kept daydreaming like this, there was no way the HA could accomplish the almost impossible feat.

"Foxy," said Jason, "what is our situation?"

Foxy checked the FTXMM duplicate and watched as the screen popped up. All he could see was the circular room that they were in. _"Wait," thought Foxy, "I thought it was a box shaped room."_

Then, right at that moment, the lights brightened and revealed the room. It was a big circular room that could most likely could fit the whole HA ship in without too much effort.

"Whoah," said Fred with surprise, "this is huge. I'm surprised that I haven't noticed this yet."

"We were in a rectangular room," said Abby with confusion, "we didn't switch rooms, so it's either the walls shifted or this is just an hallucination."

Max walked over to the area where one of the original walls used to stand. He stuck his hand out and he encountered no resistance. "Yep," said Max, "the walls shifted during the conversation."

Foxy got up from the FTXMM2 and walked around. There were 11 points around the huge dome room, each with a door and a face. It was easy for Foxy to tell from a distance. However, when he got closer he realized each face was one of the game characters. So they were all here in this general area.

Foxy walked over to where his face was. When he looked below it, there was no door, as if it never existed.

"Guys," said Foxy, "why isn't a door here underneath my face?"

Jason walked over to Foxy and looked. "This place is pretty complex. He said we had to defeat each of the characters to reclaim their Shards. Since yours is already reclaimed, there is no more need for the room, so it pretty much disconnected from the room system."

Foxy started to headed back towards the FTXMM2 to look for glitches in the system when Max grabbed him.

"Foxy, we need to hurry up, we don't have much time remember? We have to get going and reclaim another Shard now."

"Okay Max," said Foxy back, "let's go to a room."

Foxy went over to one of the doors and based off the mechanics thought it was automatic. The door just sat there. Foxy then tried to force the door open by trying to push it to the side. Still no luck. Foxy called over everybody and they all tried to force open the door. The door still wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" shouted Jason, "we'll never get it done in two days at this rate!"

Foxy saw Fred looking at something in the distance. He looked at where Fred was looking and he saw a floating platform.

"What is that?" asked Fred.

"I don't know Fred," said Jason, "but I strongly recommend not to touch it or get on it."

"Too late Jason," said Max pointing at the platform.

Foxy was already on top of the platform. In that time they had that conversation Foxy had ran over to the platform and had jumped on top of it. When he got on a screen popped up. It said "Access Denied: Everybody Must Be On".

Foxy called over everybody and soon they were all on the platform.

"So now what do we do Foxy?" asked Abby.

Foxy was focusing on the screen. The screen showed ten options, one option for each door. Foxy tapped the help button on the screen. What evil leader would put a help button on their screen? Maybe he wanted them to win. He read the instructions, then he turned to . The screen showed ten options, one option for each door. Foxy tapped the help button on the screen. After he read the help page, he closed it and looked at Jason.

"You said that these are logic puzzles?" asked Foxy.

"Yeah," said Jason, "why?"

"Because it says that we have to fight them while they have the hardest AI level."

"Umm, yeah I lied to you guys so you wouldn't be scared."

Everybody just stood there on the platform wide eyed looking at each other. Then everybody started screaming and running around on the platform, but nobody had tried to jump off the platform until Max tried to. When he jumped a smaller platform of the same material randomly appeared under his feet, one under each foot. Everybody stood still once more and looked at Max. Max slowly looked down and saw platforms under his feet.

"Aw cool man," he said, bouncing around the room.

"Look, anywhere I go platforms appear under my feet!"

When Max got close to the platform again Jason grabbed him and pulled him back on.

"Focus dude," said Jason, "remember we don't have much time."

Max calmed down and went back to the platform.

"Okay Foxy, select somebody."

Foxy looked at the screen and thought about who to choose. Who did he want to choose? Should he choose the character he wants to or the character that will be needed? Foxy thought long and hard about it.

"Okay Jason," said Foxy, "I have chosen."

"Who did you choose?"

"I chose Freddy."

Everybody's eyes got big. Nobody expected Foxy to choose Freddy. Nobody in the world would see that coming. Not even himself, the one who chose Freddy himself.

* * *

**Hey guys hoped you liked the chapter! And...and...I'm stuck again. Nothin to say!**

**See ya next time!**

**-Blox-**


	19. The Challenge Part 2

**Umm guys *static* I can't really talk *static* right now. They are interfering with my signal. I have to go. Go ahead and read. By-*static* *Toredor March starts to play***

* * *

_[Jason] {C FNaF HQ}_

Jason was thinking for a second why Foxy chose Freddy. Everybody expected him to choose Chica, not Freddy. He was probably doing it for the good of the team. Jason knew Foxy didn't want to choose Freddy; he could see it in his eyes. But Foxy was a good team player; the alliance came first.

"Let's battle!" said the computer screen.

"Wait," said Max, "what?"

"The Heroes' Alliance v.s. Controlled Freddy AI Level 20."

"Oh crap, level 20 is the hardest."

"Haven't we already explained that to you Max?" asked Jason.

"Um, I don't think so." Jason slapped Max.

"Get your head in the game Max, or we will lose."

"Yes sir, yes Monkey Butt sir," said Max saluting. Jason hit him again.

"Opening door," said the screen, "transporting combatants."

The platform started to move towards the Freddy door, which was now open. Jason knew it was all or nothing. Anybody lost and it was game over.

The platform came to a stop in a big rectangular room and they stepped off. It was quite dark in there. Jason knew there was some sort of significance, he just couldn't remember.

"Battle begin in 3, 2, 1, begin."

It was silent for a few minutes in the room until Foxy heard Toredor March very faintly.

"Guys," he whispered, "Freddy's here, I just don't know where."

Then, all of a sudden, Jason heard Fred scream and saw Freddy holding him in a chokehold. Foxy spotted the controller in the distance and ran over to take out the Shard. Max found the light switch and turned on. It was very dim and had almost no effect, but it had to do. Jason pulled down Freddy's arm so Fred could escape. It was time. They were finally ready for Freddy.

* * *

_[Foxy]_

Foxy was running as fast as he could at the Controller machine. It was probably a good five minutes from where he was now, even at full speed. He saw gunshots firing at him. He grabbed a pistol lying on the ground and started to shoot at them.

"Is this really COD?" Foxy asked himself, "we are in Five Nights at Freddy's, yet we are playing COD."

Goons were popping up over and over, as soon as foxy heard the scream of somebody dying, he saw the shadow of somebody taking the fallen goon's place. Foxy was advancing slowly but steadily; he just had to hope Jason could hold maxed Freddy out for that long.

Eventually, the goons stopped coming and Foxy stood up and started to walk at the goon controlling the Character Controller machine. He panicked and pulled out an SMG and started to fire. Foxy ducked and rolled behind a barricade.

_"Phew," thought Foxy, "that was a close one."_

He patted his hands together and saw oil on one. There was no cut. He checked his other hand and saw there was a hole through it. Dang it, he had just got a new one. Foxy switched out his hand for the hook and kept going, dodging the bullets.

Soon, he was at the machine and had knocked out the goon. He pulled out the Shard and waited to see Freddy shut down. Nothing happened. Foxy looked at the machine and thought something was wrong. However, the Crystal was always more powerful.

When he looked at the Shard, he gasped. It was blood red and was glowing weird and code was passing through it like normal. Foxy looked closer and saw that code was breaking up. Foxy panicked; he knew what this meant. The Shard was corrupt. If a Shard is away from it's owner for too long. it becomes corrupt. Certain actions with it change how long it lasts until it becomes unstable and blows up. That's what the leader meant. It wasn't the HA; the Shards would become too unstable in two days and would of course, blow up.

Foxy ran back over to Jason where he saw them still fighting.

"Jason," said Foxy, "we need to open up his Shard compartment."

"Are you crazy man?" asked Jason, "you have to take the Shard out of the machine first."

"I did," said Foxy, "the Shard is corrupt and it has to be reunited with it's owner for the character to be normal again. It shouldn't be too hard now. The main reason the AI was 20 was because of the added power of the machine and the corrupt Shard.'

"Abby, Max, Fred," said Jason, "distract Freddy. Foxy and I will get the Shard back in him."

They all tried to distract Freddy and tried to make him come and fight them. Freddy had no control over himself, and he charged at them. Meanwhile, Foxy and Jason were hiding in the shadows.

"Now!" shouted Jason. He jumped on top of Freddy and forced open the Shard compartment.

"Foxy, now!" Foxy forced the Shard into it's spot and Freddy's eyes started glowing red. Then, they turned back to normal.

"Hey thanks guys," said Freddy, "I owe-"

Then, Freddy's eyes turned back red.

"-you a beating."

"Ahh Foxy," shouted Abby, "now what? Did it work?"

"It did, he has to go through a psychological battle now with himself and Corrupt Freddy. There's nothing we can do now. He won't attack us; he's focused on beating Corrupt Freddy.

* * *

_[Freddy] {Freddy's Mind}_

Freddy finally woke up in a weird place. He thought about the Heroes' Alliance and how they were doing. He wondered how they were faring off without him. Then, Freddy got hit by a flying object. It was a Heroes' Alliance symbol. Freddy fell back to the ground.

He wanted to try something. He thought of pizza. Pizza magically appeared in front of him. He opened the box and took a slice and ate it. He must be in his mind; anything he thought of appeared.

"Mmhmm," said Freddy, "it's genuine too."

"And so am I," said a familiar voice. Freddy turned around to see Corrupt Freddy. Freddy snarled at him. He was his nemesis and his exact opposite. Corrupt Freddy had the ability to take over Freddy, but Freddy didn't have the power to take over Corrupt Freddy. Corrupt Freddy was an evil spirit.

"Not you again," said Freddy, "what happened."

"Well," said Corrupt Freddy, "it's a long story, but to sum things up, I took control over your body and made you attack the kids."

"What?!"

"Not to mention the Conquerors also had control of your Corrupt Shard which made fighting you even harder."

"What did you make me do to my friends?"

"Oh, they are okay right now. They won their part of the battle. Now it's your turn to win yours."

"Okay then you monster, prepare for a beat down unlike any other you've had before."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you are the one getting the beating."

Freddy wasn't worried. He had beaten Corrupt Freddy every time, but each time he had become more powerful. He had barely beaten him last time; now how was he going to beat him? He had to at least try; his friends were depending on him.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is going to be completely in Freddy's mind, so I want you to think about what is happening in reality as each Freddy takes control of the body. I'm leaving that to your imagination. Maybe Foxy is confused watching Freddy.**

**Please leave a fav or a follow, it would be appreciated. All reviews are taken into consideration.**

**To see the OC template check Chapter 17.**

**Heroes' Alliance is still accepting members. PM me for any questions.**

**See ya next time!**

**-Blox-**


	20. Freddy vs Freddy

**This chapter is completely in Freddy's mind. Hope you enjoy!**

**Let's celebrate it's the 20th chapter! *Woo***

**(Achievement Get: Spend enough time on FanFiction to write twenty chapters 25G)**

_[Freddy] {Freddy's Mind}_

* * *

Freddy thought this was going to be an easy fight. He had beaten Corrupt Freddy many times before. He just had to focus and he had to make sure he didn't get hit too much.

"You will be crushed by defeat when I am done with you," said Corrupt Freddy.

"Are you sure?" asked Freddy, "because remember, this is my mind, and in my mind, I can do anything."

Freddy started to float and he thought up an SMG. He grabbed it and pointed it at Corrupt Freddy.

"It looks like I'm probably going to win again."

"That's why I brought reinforcements."

Freddy stared at him in confusion when he felt something pull him down. When he opened his eyes, he yelped.

"Shadow Freddy?" asked Freddy, "so you are real."

"Yes I am," said Shadow Freddy, "and you are going down."

"I don't think so," said Freddy, "you guys are underestimating me." Freddy summoned another SMG and a giant Nyan Cat. Freddy jumped onto the Nyan Cat and started flying around.

"Take rainbows fools!"

"You also forgot Freddy," said Corrupt Freddy, "you also understimated us."

Freddy watched as Shadow Freddy instantly flew up to Freddy and knocked him off. Freddy jumped up and hid behind a wall.

"Go Shadow," said Corrupt Freddy, "get him."

Freddy saw Shadow Freddy disappear. Oh crap. Shadow Freddy is no longer a solid form. He changed into a Shadow and became a magical being. He couldn't destroy him, and neither could Shadow Freddy until he changed back. But Shadow had the element of surprise with him.

Freddy looked around closely for Shadow Freddy. Then, he saw him.

"Gotcha!" Freddy shot the shadow but nothing happened. Freddy stood up confused when he was punched in the back of the head by Shadow Freddy.

"Underestimating leads to defeat," said Shadow Freddy, "I'm afraid we will have to eliminate you."

"I'm not so sure," said Freddy turning to face him with a smirk. Then, all of a sudden, Freddy started duplicating himself.

"Guess the right one and you win a prize!" said all the Freddys.

"What is this nonsense?" asked Corrupt Freddy. Shadow Freddy was blasting Fake Freddys all over the place. They disintegrated instantly when hit.

"It's called misdirection," said Freddy right behind Corrupt Freddy, "and it appears you fell for it."

Freddy gave Corrupt Freddy the jump scare and Corrupt Freddy flew into a wall. Freddy jumped on top of him and started slugging him.

"This one is for making me hurt my friends!" Freddy slugged him in the face.

"This one is for all the other times you took control of me!" Freddy gave him an uppercut.

"This one is for Bonnie!" Freddy punched him in the stomach. Freddy jumped up and his fist started glowing.

"This one is for existing!" Freddy came down to the ground fast and the punch went straight through Corrupt Freddy and Corrupt Freddy started to disintegrate.

"This is not over!" shouted Corrupt Freddy, "I will be back!"

Freddy watched as Corrupt Freddy faded away from sight.

"I guess it's up to me," said Shadow Freddy, "good for you I'm stronger than Corrupt Freddy."

Shadow Freddy's eyes turned purple and his fists started to glow a dark purple as well.

"You are going down," said Shadow Freddy who was growing in size until he was able to squash Freddy like a bug.

Freddy grew his size as well, but he couldn't stand up to Shadow Freddy's power. Freddy hit the size and saw oil pouring out everywhere. Everything turned white...

* * *

_{?}_

Freddy woke up suddenly in a cloud. This wasn't his mind, he could tell. When he stood up it felt weird, as if he had woken up from a long slumber and his servos locked up. Freddy tumbled back down. Hopefully they didn't. Freddy looked in a pool of water and looked at his reflection. It looked the same as it always was. But then Freddy noticed something else. He noticed a halo and wings.

Freddy gasped and stepped back. He was dead. That Shadow Freddy had killed him in his mind. Was that even possible? Freddy looked down and saw a room. He saw five figures looking at a sixth body. He looked even closer. No way! It was Foxy, Jason, Max, Fred, and Abby! They could save him. Freddy tried to jump down into the room but instead a cloud formed beneath him. He tried again and again, but every time a cloud stopped his fall.

He saw Abby crying and looking at the body. There was oil all over the ground, splattered on the walls, on the ceiling. Then, everything turned high-definition, and he saw the whole thing. His eyes widened and he cried. The body was his. Not only had Shadow Freddy killed him in his mind, he killed him in real life too. This was bad, really bad. His Shard's energy would die in a few minutes and the world would collapse. The mission would be a failure. He had to do something.

"You want to go back, don't you?" asked a voice behind Freddy. Freddy turned around and saw a white Freddy standing behind him.

"It's Pure Freddy!" shouted Freddy while hugging him, "I thought you were just a myth! They say you were the god of heaven and could revive people and be part of them too."

"That is all true Freddy," said Pure Freddy, "and I saw what Corrupt Freddy has done. I'm supposed to be keeping him in check, and I failed. Anyways, how are you up here? You are animatronic; you don't have a soul."

"The Marionette gave us life," said Freddy, "it allows us to live, but there is a cost; they can control s at anytime."

"You have learned much," said Pure Freddy, "and I see you need to go back to save the world I see?"

"Yes," said Freddy, "can you help me?"

"You can't beat Shadow Freddy alone so I will have to come into your body too, are you okay with that?"

"As long as I get to save the world!" Pure Freddy's eyes turned pure white and he turned into pure energy. Freddy's mouth opened and the energy went into him. He blacked out.

* * *

_[Freddy's Mind]_

Freddy woke up back in his mind. He could still see oil splattered all over, but he felt fine. It was almost if he got an extra life.

_"Freddy," said Pure Freddy in his brain, "let me deal with this scoundrel. It will be easy."_

_"Sure," said Freddy, "whatever you say! Give me the powers!"_

Shadow Freddy watched Freddy stand back up unharmed.

"What!" shouted Shadow Freddy, "nobody can survive that!"

"I got a little help," said Freddy while his eyes started glowing, "from a friend."

"No way!" shouted Shadow Freddy, "it's Pure Freddy!"

"Yes," said Pure Freddy through Freddy, "it is me, and I will be here forever now."

"What?" said Freddy, "I thought you said this was temporary."

"I never said that."

"Actually you did."

Shadow Freddy took the opportunity to blast them while they were bickering.

"I'll take over now," said Freddy, "but give me access to your powers."

"Okay," said Pure Freddy, "whatever you say..."

Freddy's eyes turned pure white. He instantly teleported behind Shadow Freddy.

"Are you ready for Freddy?" said Freddy.

Shadow Freddy turned around quickly to look for the speaker when Freddy blasted him with a beam of light. Shadow Freddy slammed into the ground and was smoking from the pure energy of the universe.

Freddy winded up his fist as it started to glow. Then, he aimed the punch at Shadow Freddy and a giant white laser beam flew at him. He disintegrated instantly.

"See you in the real world!" said Pure Freddy as he took his powers away from Freddy. Freddy fell to the floor and blacked out...

* * *

_{Conqueror FNaF HQ}_

Freddy woke up suddenly again, but this time in reality. He could see oil splattered all over, but he was okay.

"Freddy!" shouted Foxy, "you are okay! What happened?"

Freddy's eyes glowed a dim white. "Let's just say I got a little help from a friend."

* * *

**Lolol its da GOD! haha**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**C2 is always open and favs and follows for this would be appreciated.**

**See ya next time!  
**

**-Blox-**


	21. The Book of Freddies

**Oh look, how convenient, theres a book crucial to the cause! They keep getting so lucky. Go ahead and read along with Freddy!**

* * *

_[Freddy] {C FNaF HQ}_

Freddy was sitting around doing nothing. It had been 10 minutes after the HA had rescued him from the evil clutches of both the Conquerors and Corrupt Freddy. Jason said that they should hurry up and continue to the next character soon. Freddy said he needed some time to calm down and wait, and Jason gave him a half hour.

Foxy came over to Freddy and sat down next to him.

"Hey Freddy," said Foxy, "look what I found lying on the ground by one of the doors."

Freddy took it from Foxy. "The Freddy Guide," said Foxy, "pretty sweet, huh? Thought you might want to look at it, you being Freddy."

"Thanks Foxy," said Freddy, "I'll take a look at it."

"I already did," said Foxy, "it was in an indecipherable language, so I thought I could hand it off to you to look at. It might only be legible to Freddies."

"Okay, I'll take a look."

Freddy began to open the book when he heard Pure Freddy in his head.

_"How is this possible," said Pure Freddy, "I wrote this book myself."_

_"I'm trying to read Pure, let me-" said Freddy._

_"Wait, you wrote this?"_

_"Yes," said Pure Freddy, "and I was sure I got rid of it. It has too much information. It could put the world at risk."_

_"The Conquerors might have looked at it," said Freddy, "if that is true we are screwed."_

_"We shouldn't worry, I'm the only one who can read it. It would be a problem however if they captured me."_

_"But that isn't possible you are a god."_

_"I'm part of you now Freddy. I was only able to help you because you were a Freddy."_

_"Oh."_

_"I'll let you read the book. I'll give you the power to."_

All of a sudden, Freddy's peripheral vision started to glow, and the symbols started to scramble. Freddy watched with wide eyes as the symbols created words, pictures, paragraphs.

_"I was the creator of the gaming universe," said Pure Freddy, "nobody knew about me. I kept the world alive. I created the Crystals. The Super Crystal, the Gaming Crystal, the Movie Crystal, the TV Crystal."_

_"Wait," said Freddy, "there's something above the Gaming Crystal? And there are other crystals like it?"_

_"Yes," said Pure Freddy, "but I'll talk to you about it later. Let's read the book."_

Freddy turned to the table of contents and began to read.

_"I still remember this by heart," said Pure Freddy._

Freddy turned to the text and saw there was none, and if there was it was burnt.

_"I threw it into the Volcano of Power, it destroys everything," said Pure Freddy, "it must have escaped, but I can fix that, just wait."_

Freddy's eyes began to glow and so did the book. Soon the glow faded and the words were back. Freddy began to read:

_"Entry 1," thought Freddy," Pure Freddy. This will be interesting. Pure Freddy is the creator of the Crystal and the most powerful Freddy of them all. He is extremely aligned with good and will hide the Crystal if in danger."_

_"That's what I did," said Pure Freddy," I hid the Crystal in a secret place. Now that I am with you guys, I can put the virtual Crystal on your space station. However, like other crystal parts, touching it incomplete is deadly."_

_"Does that mean you are the creator of everything?"_

_"Yes, I created all the artifacts that existed. Also, whenever somebody in reality put something on the internet or technology, it wasn't runnable. I made it runnable."_

_"Can you tell me where all the artifacts are?"_

_"I forgot, there were so many. Anyways, it's the Crystal that needs remembering."_

_"Come on dude."_

_"It's not my fault, there are 1,203,029,485 different artifacts out there, some of them the same type."_

_"How can you remember that and not where?"_

_"Because numbers are easier to remember."_

_"…"_

_"What? It's true."_

_"You do have a point there."_

Jason came over and looked at the book.

"What are you reading Freddy?" asked Jason.

"What?" said Freddy. Freddy was focusing on talking to Pure Freddy that he completely ignored the real world.

"What are you reading?"

"The Freddy Guide."

"How are you reading it? It's just blobs."

"I have some secrets. It's called the Freddy Guide for a reason."

Jason got up and walked away. Freddy continued to read.

_"Entry 2, Plain Freddy. That's me!"_

_"Yes it is," said Pure Freddy," and it's starting to get annoying. I have to set some rules now."_

_"No, not rules!"_

_"Too bad. Rule one: Call me Pure. It saves valuable time. Rule two: Think whisper while I'm sleeping."_

_"How do I do that?"_

_"Just think that you are whispering."_

_"Okay."_

_"Now I'm going to nap. A god needs his sleep."_

_"Back to reading. Entry two. Plain Freddy. The most powerful Freddy second to Pure Freddy. Plain Freddy is strongly aligned with good. That's true. Freddy is a big part of the Prophecy. He is also the second most powerful being in all of the realm. Well that's awesome. Freddy is the only character with the power to contain Pure Freddy. Once Pure Freddy enters Freddy, he cannot leave until the Prophecy is complete."_

"Freddy," said Max, "we gotta hurry up soon."

"Just a minute!" said Freddy, "I'm reading something important."

_"Entry 3. Corrupt Freddy. The counterpart to Pure Freddy. Corrupt Freddy was created because of Pure Freddy, since everything has it's opposite. Corrupt Freddy exerts such a strong force of evil only Freddy can defeat him. That explains why I could beat him. Corrupt Freddy has both a mental, magical, and physical form. He is extremely aligned with evil."_

_"Entry 4. Toy Freddy and Golden Freddy. Created by Corrupt Freddy to eliminate Freddy. Pure Freddy was able to turn them good using magic, and are now buddies of Freddy's. Both are aligned with good, both are moderately strong."_

_"Entry 5. Shadow Freddy. He's my nemesis. Also created by Corrupt Freddy but made to be permanently evil. Strongly aligned with evil, is also Freddy's counterpart. Freddy cannot defeat Shadow Freddy by himself, nor can Shadow. That's why Corrupt Freddy was there. Is also strong."_

_"Entry 6. Blood Freddy and Dark Freddy. The counterparts of Toy Freddy and Golden Freddy. The exact same, but aligned with evil. There are some unknown ones."_

_"Entry 7. Legendary Freddy. Oh crud. Legendary Freddy was created by Pure Freddy but escaped before he could make him good. He was supposed to be Plain Freddy. Phew, I wouldn't exist without Pure's mistake. Said to be roaming between games, and is rarely found. The only time seen was when he was created. Not aligned with either side. Legendary Freddy is aligned neutral, and can be taken over easily to one side with good enough persuasion. Fighting will be useless, since he has the skill of Pure Freddy."_

Freddy looked up from the book. That was a load of information for him. There were a heck of a lot of Freddys to remember. He wondered how Pure could remember them all.

"Freddy!" shouted Fred, "we need to get going now!"

"Coming!" said Freddy while running over to join his friends. He hoped he wouldn't die this time, because if he did the world was screwed.

_"Pure Freddy," Freddy remembered, "if inside Freddy, can be permanently destroyed if Freddy's Shard is removed while inside."_

* * *

**This explains everything about the Freddies. The question would be about Legendary Freddy. Legendary Freddy would turn the tide for either side. Luckily (and unluckily) he can't really be found. Lol.**

**Please leave a fav or a follow it would be appreciated. Still accepting OCs for future books. Make sure your strength is not tools, but personality. Weakness also must be disability or trait.**

**HA still accepting members to the C2. Send me a link to your story and maybe you will be accepted. Now accepting people who give me good ideas! To those of you who are big fans but don't have an account, you can create one and submit a request to join within 3 days of creation and you will be accepted! More experienced writers must submit a book or a good idea.**

**Full version of guide has been released! Find it via my profile!**

**See ya next chapter!  
**

**-Blox-**


	22. Double Trouble

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter I have released today. I doubt there will be a third today. It's getting late. I hope you enjoy Double Trouble!**

_[Fred] {C FNaF HQ}_

Fred really enjoyed this adventure. It was almost like he was in one of his favorite RPG games. Walk around, talk to the characters, and then beat the life out of your enemies. Good ol' classics. Yep.

"Fred," said Jason, "get on the platform now!"

Fred jumped onto the platform as it started to fly up. Foxy went back over to the screen and checked for the options.

"Jason," said Foxy, "there is only...8 options."

"That's not possible, there are still 9 animatronics."

"Don't believe me? Come see for yourself."

Jason walked over quickly and look. His eyes grew wide. It's already been five hours. They only have 43 left. Jason immediately selected one. Foxy took a step back.

"Are you crazy man?" asked Foxy with surprise, "taking on two at once? Only an insane person would do that."

Everybody gasped. They could barely handle one animatronic at level 20, but two? That is deadly.

"Don't worry guys," said Freddy, "we can do this, you have me now."

Fred watched closely as Freddy talked. Something was different about him. His voice sounded different, his eyes a bit whiter than normal.

"Freddy," said Fred, "are you okay? You seem different."

"Different? No, I'm not different. It's me, good old normal Freddy!"

Fred knew he was hiding something. He could tell by the tone.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Abby.

"We have to face both of the Chicas."

Everybody sighed. This shouldn't be too hard. Chica was fierce, but if she lost control she was pretty much a loose cannon. But Toy Chica might be different, being upgraded and all.

"Let's go guys! Get in formation. (I always wanted to say that.)"

"What Jason?"

"Nothing!"

The platform moved over to the two Chica doors. They started to glow and the turned into one door. It had both of the Chicas above it. The door opened and they all stepped down as the door closed.

"Okay guys," said Jason, "just be caref-"

Then, all of a sudden, Jason was knocked to the ground by something. Must have been one of the Chicas. They were super stealthy. Soon everybody was on the ground except Freddy, who somehow kept dodging the attacks. Fred watched as Freddy's eyes started to glow unusually. Fred fell unconcsious...

_[Freddy]_

Freddy had let Pure's power flow over his entire body. He felt his eyes start to glow and his body start to glow too. He had the power of a god. He could do anything.

_"Don't let the power get to your head Freddy," said Pure Freddy in his head, "you'll turn evil."_

_"Trust me," said Freddy, "I won't turn out like another Corrupt Freddy."_

_"Good, because if we do, me and the entire universe are screwed."_

_"So what can I do?"_

_"You can fly, you can shoot lasers, you can-"_

_"Dude stop messing around. Really what can I do?"_

_"Seriously, you can fly and shoot lasers and more."_

_"Cool. I hope you are telling the truth because I will pound your face in if you are lying."_

_"My face is your face. I recommend not doing so."_

Freddy was still dodging the Chicas' attacks while talking to Pure Freddy.

_"Okay, we need to take out the goons," said Pure, "let me take over, I have better control over the powers."_

_"Go ahead, just don't turn my body into a taco."_

All of a sudden, Freddy started to glow all over. When the glow faded, the Chicas were 50 feet away and Freddy was pure white, just like Pure Freddy.

_"What did you do to my body?"_

_"It's temporarily mine, it feels so good to have a physical body again!"_

_"Just please don't get it destroyed."_

Freddy could feel himself flying off the ground. He saw two figures under him. He was flying! Pure Freddy flew over to the two Controller goons, and he took them out with laser took back over and tried to take out the Shards.

_"Oh crud, they are magically sealed there."_

_"I can fix it, being a magical being?"_

_"I get it."_

_"Just remember, I can't do this too much. It drains my power, which is also yours."_

_"Why can't you drain your own power dude?"_

_"I don't have a form to drain it from execpt yours."_

_"Can't you leech it from something?"_

_"Yeah, but it's really...how can I say this...disturbing."_

_"I don't really want to see something like that."_

_"I don't want to do it either."_

Pure Freddy destroyed the magical seals and Freddy took out the Shards.

_"Dude, can you throw knives like a boss?"_

_"I'm a god, I can do anything."_

_"Then throw these at their backs."_

Pure Freddy took over and held the Shards like throwing knives. He looked at them to see whose Shards are which. He threw them at both of the Chicas. They were both perfect. Freddy high-fived himself. Right at that moment the others were beginning to wake up, so Pure Freddy disappeared completely into his mind. Freddy felt a huge loss of energy. Hosting a god was tough, not to mention the creator of the universe.

"Freddy," said Jason, "how did you do that?"

"I have secrets."

Foxy went over and pulled up both of the Chicas.

"Umm...this is awkward. Which is which?"

Everybody stared blankly. It was kind of obvious which was which, but apparently he couldn't tell. Abby went over and grabbed Foxy.

"I think you need some rest."

"But...but..."

Both Chicas giggled. Then they both tripped over. Apparently after being controlled everybodies servos locked up. The only reason his didn't was because of Pure Freddy.

Abby continued to drag Foxy out of the room.

"Come on guys," said Jason, "I think we all need some rest."

Jason walked out of the room, followed by Max and Fred. All who was left in there was Freddy and the two Chicas.

"So, how are you ladies doing?"

"Get away Freddy, we aren't interested in you right now," said Chica.

"Um, can you help me Freddy?" asked Toy Chica, "ask Golden Freddy about me. Just do it. Please."

"Okay?"

Freddy walked out of the room with the Chicas thinking about that request. Ask Golden Freddy? Please, Golden Freddy couldn't be asked anything. He always knew the question before you asked him.

**Hey, did you guys like it? I hope you did, because this story is getting to my head. Tracking all the OCs, following pair progression, it's just a lot to handle. So...yeah.**

**Please leave a fav or a follow it would be appreciated. Still accepting OCs for future books. One has already been accepted, will accept more! Now you can't have Z as a first name!**

**HA C2 still accepting members. Rules in Chapter 21.**

**See ya next chapter!**

**-Blox-**


	23. Pure Luck

**Hey guys, it's Blox here with another great chapter! An OC has been added! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

_[Foxy] {C FNaF HQ}_

Foxy was lying down by the wall to rest for a bit. He was tired, really tired. This wasn't normal for him, being an animatronic. He looked down and saw he was human. He looked everywhere else; all of the other animatronics were human too. Weird, when they fought them they were in animatronic form. Foxy was smart, but he didn't understand when and how they change forms. Maybe they are in the human world...scratch that. There's no way the C could obtain a dimensional portal unless...no, that would never happen.

"Hey Foxy," said Chica sitting down next to him, "How are you doing?"

"Are you the normal Chica, or the Toy Chica?"

"Foxy, really? You can't tell the difference?"

That was right, he couldn't tell the difference. It was either he wasn't looking close enough or he was just stupid. And he really didn't think he was stupid. Freddy walked over and looked.

"Foxy, it's easy to tell. Toy Chica has pink spots on her cheeks."

Freddy walked away, and he was talking to something. There wasn't anybody nearby, but he was sure he was talking to somebody. Freddy probably had gone bonkers.

A siren started to go off and a screen started to come down from the ceiling. It had the C FNaF leader on the screen.

"Okay guys, I can't take this anymore. I don't want the world to end, so I ordered my goons to give you the Shards."

"Thanks," said Jason, "thanks a lot."

"Also one other thing, since I did this...umm...they did something too. It's just that-"

Foxy could see him being grabbed by somebody and being pulled to the ground.

"They took something you need!" he shouted, "You need to revive your friends now! You have to hurry or your mission is-" His message was cut by a gunshot and blood splattered all over the screen. They saw some goons throw his body to the side of the wall. One of the goons walked up to the screen.

"You're next." Then the screen cut out and it flew back into the ceiling. When Foxy turned around, he saw the bodies and the Shards lying on the platform. He ran over and fixed them.

"Unhh," moaned Mike, "where am I?"

"You are at a magical place, with unicorns!"

"Foxy!" shouted Max.

"Is this a dream?"

"No," said Foxy, "you aren't in a magical palace."

"Awww."

"Nice to see you again bro," said Toy Freddy fist bumping with Freddy."

"Nice to see you again too."

"I still can't believe I didn't see that coming," said Golden Freddy," I feel embarrassed."

Goldie saw Toy Chica walk past him and wink at him. He turned back around. "What was that for?"

"I don't know Goldie, I don't know."

All of the Freddys laughed. Then all of a sudden, Foxy heard Jason yell, "Guys, watch out!"

Jason was pointing at the machine guns coming out of the doors. There were goons armed with rifles, pistols, SMGs, machine guns, and RPGs. They had a whole stash of weapons. They all ducked behind some of the walls as they fired at them.

"We are screwed guys," said Jason, "we just have to hope that they run out of ammo."

The room shook. "It's going to collapse!" shouted Toy Bonnie, "there's no way we are going to get out!"

"Actually, there is a way," said a voice in the shadows. Foxy could see a glint in the shadow, as if he was wearing glasses.

"No way," said Jason, "it's..."

"You can thank me later," said the voice. The person pulled out a spell book. He raised his hand and chanted an inaudible spell. Everything around them started to glow, and everything disappeared for a second. When the glow disappeared, they were back inside the pizzeria.

"Yay!" shouted Toy Chica, "we made it out!"

"How was that possible?" asked Jason to the shadow, "how did you do that? And I think I know you too. But...who I know you as could never do that."

The person, still in the shadows, took a step back and took off their glasses and rubbed them. He was obviously nervous. Foxy watched as the kid took a step into the light. Jason, Fred, Abby, and Max all took a step back. He was a scrawny kid, definitely underweight. Jet black hair like Jason's, but more ruffled and more disorganized. He wore big glasses, which he took off and rubbed again. Probably a habit. He offered his hand out.

"No way," said Jason, "it can't be you, you aren't that powerful in reality."

It was obvious Jason, Max, Fred, and Abby knew this kid. He must go to their school. But apparently to them he didn't act like he does in reality.

"Jason," said the kid, "you have to remember, we aren't in reality anymore, we are in videogames."

"But...but...how did you get here?"

"I was serving the Conquerors; they captured me and forced me to work for them. That leader guy let me help you guys."

"How did you get that book?"

"It's a long story."

"Dang man, I guess I underestimated...what's your name again?"

"Wow, you can't remember my name? Makes sense, being popular and all and me being in the shadows all the time."

"Sorry, I just never see you."

"Dude, you are in my Science class."

"Oh."

"By the way, the name is Zachary, fantasy extraordinaire, master of spells and potions."

"Oh yeah, now I remember you Zach, you were the one who help me get through the last level on that game."

"You mean that one? I beat that over one hundred times."

Zach and the other kids laughed. Foxy looked down at himself. He was back in animatronic form. Probably because they were back in the FNaF dimension. That meant that where they were before must have either been a contained dimension or somewhere else. Foxy went over to check on the ship. When he went to go step on the boarding ramp, all he did was slip. There was no invisible ramp. He saw a cube on the ground, and he went over to look at it.

It was the FTXMM cube. The original. Foxy kneeled down and opened it up so it expanded to it's normal size. All of the windows were left as they were before they were captured. All except one window. It wasn't there before.

It read, "Good job in saving them Foxy!" Foxy's eyes widened, and he closed the document. He had read the endnote as well. He slowly turned towards the right side of the front doors. What he saw made him want to vomit up oil. He saw Mr. Fazbear slumped on the side of the wall, blood splattered all over, dead.

* * *

**Congratulations to MrPickles927 for submitting Zachary as an OC! Good job!**

**I would like to request a moment of silence for Mr. Fazbear...thank you.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! I will give how Zach got here next chapter!**

**Please leave a fav or a follow it would be appreciated. Still accepting OCs! HA C2 still looking for members, submit a request now!  
**

**Well, see ya next time!**

**-Blox-**


	24. The Reject

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a bit of time I've been busy. I hope you are anxious to read so I won't take any more time! Enjoy!**

* * *

_[Zach] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

Zach was glad he was here with the cool kids. He never got into the spotlight in reality, not to mention school. If what Jason said was true, this could put him into the national spotlight. He wouldn't just be a reject anymore...

He could have been just like the others. He had the reflexes to be a fit athlete. His family just didn't have the money. In fact, his family didn't even have a life. His parents died early in a car crash when he was three. He was there. He had somehow survived the crash. He lived at an orphanage for 5 years until he was eight, when his current parents adopted him. They moved to the area where Drakon Valley Middle School was. On his first day to school, he was met by the one and only Jason.

"Hey kid," said Jason, "you look promising to be a friend, wanna be mine?"

Zach was afraid, and he denied the request. He knew now he should have, looking at the present.

"He has the potential guys," said Jason to Fred and Max, "he can be useful-"

"Dude, I don't see anything in him," said Max, "let's go."

Zach knew they were only eight and they probably didn't remember any such thing like that anymore, but he was special. He had hid in the shadows ever since, trying to make sure he didn't embarrass himself. He joined the fantasy club, where he could be himself. There, he was the most popular kid. He was the most skillful fantasy player there.

It was his urge for popularity that dragged him into this. He was eavesdropping on Jason, Fred, and Max the day they were going to the FNaF dimension. He was Jason's next door neighbor anyways, but he didn't think Jason really cared. Zach noticed the door was unlocked. When he began to open it, the door creaked. Jason jumped backwards.

"Who's there? I'll hit you if you get any closer."

Zach backed up slowly into a tall man in a ninja suit. He had a weird visor on. He watched as the visor scanned him.

"So you are a hero, eh? You are coming with me."

"What? What do you mean I'm a Hero? I'm just a reject!"

"The scanner says you are crucial to the Prophecy, and we will stop you from helping them."

"Sir, what are you even talking about?"

"You are coming to us before you get any Shards."

So Zach was taken prisoner. The secret missing 5th child. They took him to a forced open portal where slaves had to keep pulling it up. Occasionally one slave's belly would bulge out and pop, and the guards carried him away. Zach hoped he didn't have to go through that. They went into the portal into a building like the ones in Portal. He was placed into a torture area and was strapped into a chair. The C leader walked up to him slowly. This was the original Conqueror leader, before the boss...disposed of him.

"Now, you tell me everything you know about the Prophecy!"

"Prophecy? What Prophecy?"

The man pressed a button and Zach felt a zap go up his body. He was in an electric chair. The man took out a whip.

"I'll ask you again, what do you know about the Heroes!"

"I don't know what you are talking about sir, I was just unlucky to run into you."

The man whipped Zach ten times in a row. Zach easily handled them. He had been through worse. He had the potential to be a good athlete, but the coach at the orphanage didn't allow any wimps, and since Zach didn't play sports before, he was whipped over and over. That was what caused him to stop playing sports.

Zach sat back up. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The man stepped back. "How could you take that? That was 1000 quick whips with the Whip of Torture!"

Zach looked down at his body and gasped. Everything was swollen, bruised, bleeding, or broken, yet he didn't feel a single thing. He was grateful for Coach Grate for whipping him so many times.

Zach grabbed his glasses from the ground and rubbed them. He always sweated when he was nervous, and he liked his glasses to stay clean, so he always carried a rag around with him. As Zach reached to put the rag back in his pocket, he felt something there. A book, and not just any book. It was a spell book they used in fantasy club. The man said they were in a videogame now, so that meant the spells must be real. Zach smirked, thinking about his plan.

"What are you smirking about?" asked the leader, "we just whipped you 1000 times."

Zach lifted his hand up and chanted, "Flamos Regalos!"

A bunch of presents rose from the ground into the hands of the goons. Zach knew what this spell was.

"Come on guys, I got you some presents," said Zach. The goons opened the presents and a bright shining light shone out of them. Each goon started to scream but their mouth and eye sockets had light flashing out of them. Cracks started to form in their bodies and light began to leak from there too. The leader took cover and Zach looked away as the goons exploded. When Zach opened his eyes he was completely harmless along with the leader. But the goons weren't as lucky.

There was blood and gore all over the walls and floor. Zach unlocked himself as the leader shivered in fear in the corner. He saw eyeballs and teeth lying on the ground, human remains stuck to the ceiling. Zach had seen worse; at times it seemed like he saw the worst things in the world. Zach turned around satisfied and saw the leader standing pointing a gun at his head.

"Make one wrong move and my finger slips like this." The leader pointed the gun at the ceiling and Zach covered his ears as the gun went off. He looked up. It had gone through 100 whole levels!

"Hey, watch where you point that thing!" shouted a goon from above.

"Sorry! Okay, back to business; did you see that? This is a 98 caliber pistol; one secretly manufactured by the U.S.A. as a super human weapon. But flaws to it caused too many deaths, and the gun was discarded. But we the Conquerors knew what was wrong, and we fixed it. So I give you these choices: use your powers for us, or die at the hands of this gun."

"I seriously don't want to die, so I guess I'll work for you."

"Good, I'm glad you made the right decision."

They didn't treat him very well, but they were fair. They kept him in a nice bedroom, with a flat screen TV! But when it came to working, they were ruthless. He was working hours on end. He was the one who researched and came up with the Character Controllers, installing spells on them. Too bad they knew the spells now. He was the one who was able to corrupt Freddy's Shard, but without him Freddy wouldn't have Pure Freddy. He knew it easily. Freddy was acting up when he talked in a different voice, and his eyes glowed weirdly. Everything led to Pure Freddy, who was one of the most powerful creatures in the Fantasy game as well. He had his top card.

It was because of Zach that they had all of the trouble they had. He created all of their technology, their armor, their weapons. It was because of Zach the HA cause was at risk. Zach didn't want to tell the others about this because it would make him an outcast and a reject, just like he was in reality. He even thought some of the animatronics were actually nice, unlike what he heard. He didn't want to take his chances.

"Zach," said Jason, "we need you over here now. Foxy will brief you on our situation."

Zach took a deep breath and started to head over to Foxy. He hoped he wouldn't maul him. When he got there, he was a bit surprised. Foxy was wearing glasses too, but he still had his eyepatch on. What pirate would wear glasses? And more importantly, do animatronics even need glasses?

"Okay kid," said Foxy, "I know you are new here and you are a friend of Jason's, but we need to set some ground rules."

"All right."

"First, your life comes first, then the Alliance."

"But that's not normally how it goes."

"That's why I'm telling you that. If we lose one character or Hero, the mission is lost and the world is destroyed."

"So kind of like hardcore mode."

"I guess you can say it like that. Rule number two: If Foxy says something, it's probably right, so don't doubt Foxy."

"What if I do?"

"Your face will be stuffed in a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"And I'm doing it," said Freddy popping in, "trust me, it won't hurt-"

"Yay!"

"-because you will die right away."

"Oh."

Both Foxy and Freddy laughed, and Zach couldn't help but laugh too.

"Welcome to the team Zach."

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm here." And he was.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter guys, and I hope you will continue to like them.**

**Please leave a fav or a follow, it would be appreciated. OC still accepting.**

**HA always looking for members!**

**Please note due to testing my updates may be slower. Sorry.**

**-Blox-**


	25. It's Not Over Yet

**Hey guys, I told you I would get the next chapter out soon! Just enjoy the reading, and get your Heroes' Alliance imaginations get running once more!**

* * *

_[Jason] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

"_Threat detected! Activating defense systems! Changing crystal configuration!"_

Jason woke up with a startle. A huge robotic like voice had blared over the building waking everybody up (but of course, the animatronics weren't asleep, so instead they just jumped really high). It had been yesterday that they talked with Zach a little more, trying to figure out how he was able to access the virtual gaming world. Jason and the other heroes got out of bed and ran to the stage, where the animatronics were. They were all talking to each other in a serious tone. Jason couldn't tell what they were talking about.

"I never thought this would ever happen," said Foxy to Mangle.

"It's actually happening," said Freddy to Pure Freddy, "do you know what's happening?"

Jason walked over to the animatronics and asked what was happening.

"It's complicated," said Toy Chica, "you can ask your friend Zach over there what is happening."

Jason turned and walked over to Zach who was adjusting his glasses while reading his spell book. He was mumbling to himself with a sorrow face.

"Jason," said Zach while still looking down, "this isn't good."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"This is an extremely rare phenomenon that only happens when…when…certain circumstances are met."

"Well, what are the circumstances?"

"The Core is in danger. A lot of danger."

"The Core? What's the core?"

"It's the secret Tier of the Crystals. It is even higher than a Super Crystal."

"Okay bro, slow down and speak English please."

"What I mean is…we are all going to die."

Jason panicked and started running the room freaking out.

"Calm down! I was just kidding!"

"Phew! So what happens again?"

"If the Core is in severe danger, it manipulates the realms and changes their appearance, area, and look. It separates each world into a single planet, enabling only those with Portal Panels to travel from world to world."

"That sounds like the thing I had!"

"Then it means…it means the Prophecy was true."

"Why?"

"The Prophecy…has been fulfilled before."

"WHAT?"

"There was a group before us. A group a while back came in and saved all of the worlds from a certain doom. They were our age, like us most likely, and successfully saved the realm. There's been peace for a long time, but the Core grew bigger as more worlds and realms were added. Now, it is big enough that the person who had control of it would have the power…to end the universe."

"So what happens next?"

"We have to find the ship first. Then we can continue, because without it, we can't leap worlds."

"Oh…"

"Jason, you should come see this…" shouted Foxy from Pirate Cove.

Jason ran over and saw Foxy hunched over the FTXMM touching a bunch of buttons. He saw that Foxy had a new program installed and active, in addition to the Shard Database.

"I programmed this new gadget to only activate if the Cataclysm occurred, but I never thought I would have to use it. It shows the location of the world planets, their sectors, and their galaxies."

Foxy was maintaining most of his attention on the Shard Database. Most of them were red.

"The Conquerors have taken control of too many worlds. If we don't act fast then we will be overwhelmed as well and the universe will be destroyed."

Right then the ground started to rumble strongly and caused everybody to wobble.

"What's happening?!"

"The worlds are separating right now!"

All of a sudden, the earthquake stopped and everybody calmed down. But Foxy saw an update on the Shard Database. A new shard was added. In fact, several were, and they were in the FNAF sector. Foxy quietly cussed to himself.

"What is it?" asked Jason.

"We forgot some Shards. And plus the way you are supposed to restore everything has changed."

All of a sudden, the Fragment next to them disappeared. Jason was wide-eyed.

"We have to forget about the ship. First we have to maintain control of those last Shards."

"Okay! Let's-" said Jason just as Foxy pulled him by his shirt back.

"We have to be careful. Some of these guys are…a little unpredictable."

"Okay! As long as we finally get to go back on an adventure, I'm in!"

Jason walked away from Pirate's Cove and told his friends to get ready to go.

"Jason!" shouted Abby, "It's only 2 in the morning."

Jason stood there dumbfounded. Outside it was bright as if it was the afternoon. The Core changing the sequence of events must have triggered more time changes.

"Fine," said Jason, "just 5 more hours of sleep. That is all I'm giving you."

They all got back into bed and went to sleep. Jason was excited for what was coming up ahead.

* * *

_[Toy Freddy]_

Oh, was it nice for Toy Freddy to finally be back. Of course he knew that the battle wasn't over yet, but he wanted to just take some time to relax and enjoy himself. Being one of the Freddys was hard work. Of course he knew that there was still a heck of a lot of Shards left to collect (even though some of the Heroes didn't know that yet), he just wanted to take it easy and relax.

"Hey Toy Freddy," said Freddy, "can you come over for a sec?"

Toy Freddy looked up from his rocking chair and saw that Freddy also had Golden Freddy with him.

"Sure," said Toy Freddy, "just make sure it doesn't take too long."

Toy Freddy got up and followed Freddy and Golden Freddy to the kitchen. Mike was probably still asleep (very few things wake him up), but they didn't want to risk it and went to the kitchen where the camera was disabled anyways.

"Hey guys," said Freddy, "did you know that we are the most powerful entities in the universe?"

Toy Freddy didn't take him seriously. "Dude, your jokes won't work on me!"

"This is boring," said Golden Freddy, "I'm just going to teleport out now."

"Wait!" said Freddy, "I need to show you something."

Freddy pulled out the book that he had earlier.

"Dude, that book again? I already told you we can't read it."

"I can, with help from-," said Freddy.

"-me!" said Pure Freddy.

"Whoa, Freddy your voice is different!" said Toy Freddy.

"I'm not Freddy," said Pure Freddy, "my name is Pure Freddy, the creator of the universe."

"Aww," said Toy Freddy, "why couldn't he take over me instead?"

"I'm more powerful," said Freddy, "at least in a tier standpoint."

"If we get captured," said Pure, "then the whole quest will be screwed and the world will end."

"Why can't you just fix it?"

"I designed the Core to make sure that I couldn't fix it myself, just in case I was captured. But even with my help this quest will be difficult, so I need to count on you to not share this with anyone."

"Done deal," said Toy Freddy.

"I'm in!" said Golden Freddy.

"Okay, meeting adjourned!" said Freddy, and they all walked out of the kitchen.

However, at the last second, Freddy stopped the group .

"Hey Goldie," said Freddy, "how do you feel about Toy Chica?"

Golden Freddy stood up straight suddenly and didn't speak for a bit. Of course Toy Freddy knew exactly what was going on here. Goldie was always a bit, you could say, skittish near her, and she was the same too. He also knew that sometimes they spy on each other when they are just relaxing in their rooms (the animatronics have to do something when they aren't actually in the game), but of course, telling Golden Freddy that she probably likes him isn't the best idea, which would be creepy and kind of suggesting that he stalks them.

"Fine," said Goldie finally after a while, "I don't hate her, but I don't LIKE like her either."

Both Toy Freddy and Freddy could tell easily that he was lying.

* * *

_[?] {?'s Base}_

"Sir…we have a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"We forgot about several Shards at FNAF. They can still comeback."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Some of them were created very recently, and some of them were deceptive and we haven't been able to figure out that they were hiding something."

"*sighs* Okay. Tell Squadrons 3, 7,and 10 to report to me immediately. I have a special mission for them."

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked the chapter, and...uhh...uhhhhhhh...i got nothing. Wow. Okay then.**

**Please leave a follow or a fav, it would be appreciated very much.**

**Remember, the HA Community is recruiting, just ask and pass!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**-Blox-**

***once again we did it! High five!***

***hey, did you remember to stop the recording?***

***Yeah, why?***

***Then why is the red light still on?***

***Not again!***


	26. There's Still More

***cough cough* **

**Wow this thing is dusty! I can't believe it's been this long since- oh hey you guys! Sorry about the false start! I've been SUPER busy recently, and I haven't had time to work on my story! Trust me, this time I'm going to try to keep on going! I'll let you get to the good stuff though, see ya in a bit!**

* * *

_[Zach] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizza}_

Zach was nervous as he woke up and got ready for their trip. This was the first mission he had ever been on with the team. "Come on Zach, don't be nervous," said Fred, "it's not like we are all going to die or something."

"We will if a giant alien UFO flies out of the sky and eats all of us," said Max jokingly.

"Not helping!" shouted Fred to Max. Zach was comforted by their encouragement, but the book…that was his ticket to a new life; a life with the cool kids, like Jason. If he saved the world with the Heroes' Alliance, the one thing that stood a chance against the mighty powerful Conquerors, he would be famous, rich, have everything he wanted. Life would be perfect.

Zach shook his head and focused on the task at hand; getting to the other characters. Zach walked over to Foxy.

"How far are we from their location?" he asked.

"We should still be far away," said Foxy, "it has only been thirty minutes. But the FTXMM says that it is only over hill…"

Zach began to hear battle cries from over the hill. The party ran over and stood in awe.

"There's another pizzeria?!" asked Abby.

"I guess," said Jason, "I am a FNAF guru, but I don't know everything about the universe."

There was some sort of battle at the other pizzeria. It seemed to be newer than the one they had just come from, but something else was similar about it to Zach as well. It was, as if, he was there before. He had played FNAF before as well, but this definitely wasn't the one from Five Nights at Freddy's 1. But if it exists in such this amount of significance, there has to be something important…

"I know what this is!" shouted Zach to the others.

"What is it?" shouted Mike.

"We have to go in now!" said Zach.

"How do we know it's not just a hallucination?" asked Balloon Boy. Hallucinations were common in the FNAF world.

"You should know where this is," said Zach confidently, "but there's no more time for chit-chat. We have to go and help them."

* * *

_[Freddy]_

Freddy ran in with the others to go and help the characters stuck inside the other pizzeria. Freddy saw that however was inside was heavily outnumbered by the Conquerors' minions, and he tried to secretly call on Pure to give him some extra power. However, he only got the answer, "Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep!"

Count on Pure Freddy to give you a serious adrenaline boost. Goldie and Toy Freddy fell back in their running to get to Freddy.

"Hey, why isn't your Pure friend active?" asked the Freddys.

"He wants to take a nap."

"He wants to sleep right now? Right before a battle?"

"Hey, he's an entertainment gaming god of the universe. I'm not going to argue with somebody who could probably instantly disintegrate my body."

"Well why hasn't he done it yet?"

"Because he will die doing it as well."

After finally fighting into the compound, they reached the first of the characters. At first, all Freddy saw was…well…nothing. He saw a blur flash by and the nearest C Grunt just fall down dead.

"Hehehe," said the voice, "it's nice to see you again…Freddy Fazbear."

"Aww, not Phantom Freddy," said Freddy.

"_Phantom Freddy?" asked Pure, "Who's Phantom Freddy?"_

"_Now is when you decide to wake up?" said Freddy in his mind annoyingly, "you seriously need to work on your timing."_

"_Hey, being a multi-dimensional god is hard work."_

"_All you have been doing recently is taking naps in my mind constantly. I'm going to go mad from the snoring."_

"_Hey, I have no other time to take naps thank you very much."_

"_Why don't you know who Phantom Freddy is?"_

"_Only the Freddies I created have special super powers. Others aren't affected."_

"_Well that makes sense."_

"_Was that sarcasm?"_

Freddy stopped talking with Pure Freddy and laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Bonnie when she came up.

"Oh it's nothing."

Freddy went up to Phantom Freddy, but instantly Freddy began to wither away.

"_Get away from it," said Pure, "it's warping your true form. Since Phantom Freddy is technically you in the future, getting to close to Phantom Freddy will cause you to turn into him."_

Freddy slowly backed away.

"Yeah, it's probably not a good idea to merge," said Phantom Freddy, "don't want to be possessed, right?"

"Wouldn't you want to know," said Freddy jokingly. The Freddies laughed while everybody stood confused at the inside joke (If you don't get the joke go back to the previous chapter.).

"Where are the others?" asked Freddy.

"They are this way. Follow me."

Phantom Freddy flew away so quick that they couldn't see anything. Jason called on Golden Freddy to go and find them. Golden Freddy notified the group who could communicate through Dream Realm, and they all rushed over as quick as possible.

The other characters were there defending their position from the Conqueror Grunts. Freddy was actually surprised that they had forgotten a lot. The Withered Set (Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Freddy, and Withered Foxy), some Humans (Jeremy Fitzgerald, Phone Guy, Phone Dude, and Fritz Smith), the Phantoms (Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom BB, Phantom Marionette, Phantom Foxy, and Phantom Mangle), and of course –

"Springtrap!" shouted Jason ducking as Springtrap jumped over him to attack.

Everybody knew that Springtrap was also Purple Guy, but it was still to be seen whether or not Springtrap could change forms between human and animatronic (things can happen outside of the actual game). Purple Guy's corpse had been rotting in there for a long time.

"It's nice finally seeing you," said Withered Bonnie, "we need the reinforcements. I'm Withered Bonnie."

"I'm Jason…" said Jason, "wait, you are a guy?"

"Yup," said Withered Bonnie, "and Bonnie and Toy Bonnie are my younger sisters."

"Whaaaat?"

"Hey, everybody here is related to somebody else here. Just because we are animatronics doesn't mean we aren't family."

"So similar names mean you are related?"

"It's a long story," said Toy Bonnie, "we'll tell you it someday."

"Okay, enough talking," said Foxy, "we need to focus on this fight."

Jason posted some of the animatronics from his group to guard them while Foxy debriefs the others.

"_Withered Freddy," said Pure in Freddy's Mind, "he seems like I could possess him as well, yet I never created a Withered Freddy."_

"_Perhaps it's just you," said Freddy._

"_No, it's definitely not me, that guy seems like I could possess him."_

"Freddy," snapped Foxy, "pay attention!"

"Wha-What?" said Freddy, still partially focused on his conversation with Pure Freddy.

Foxy pulled out a handful of small boxes from the FTXMM.

"These are communicators," said Foxy, "put them up next to your preferred ear and they will activate."

Jason put his up next to his ear and it grappled onto the side of his head.

"Ow!" shouted Jason, "why did it do that?"

"Now it is permanently stuck to you until you are able to dig it out."

"Hey," said Abby, "why am I able to hear you more clearly now?"

"It's a communicator. Pressing the communicator will open up a holographic screen. These will eventually be used for different purpose-"

Foxy was interrupted by Chica running into the room.

"Foxy!" shouted Chica, "they are overwhelming us! Any second now they will be-"

Bam! The wall crumbled as Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy fly into the room tackled by C Grunts.

"We can do some debriefing later Foxy," said Jason, "it's time to fight! Let's see if these communicators are really as good as you say they are."

The party rushed into the fight to defend themselves from the Conquerors' wrath.

* * *

**This chapter is kind of like a set-up to the finale (I guess). But the story will soon end, and the SECOND book will come out soon after (dun dun DUUUN!). I think my mind might be set on their next destination (sorry) but I'll let you post your opinion in the reviews for their next destination as well as any comments about the book you want to mention.**

**Remember, the Heroes' Alliance is always accepting new members! Submit your story today (or just PM me if you want to register, that works too :P).**

**Please hit that fav or follow button, it would do me a huge favor!**

**Well, see ya next chapter (or soon!)**

**-Bloxanoid**


	27. Stealin' Back the Ship

_*static* "This is *inaudible* reporting to tell you that the world is no longer safe...*static* they have taken control *inaudible* they're killing everyone *static* if you are still alive *static* hide before they find you *static* stay safe *static* if you can't run *muffled footsteps are heard* they are here *static* the...world...is...going...to... *shuffling* Put me down now!" *bloodcurdling scream is heard* *high pitched static*_

* * *

_[Jason] {The C FNAF Main HQ}_

Now here he was back in the present. After fighting through of the Conquerors' goons, Foxy was able to locate the ship inside of the C's main base of operations for the FNAF sector and hack the security system to enable the Heroes' Alliance to enter without being detected. Except for the fact they were completely detected. After the Conquerors' goons captured his friends in a sneak attack, more goons tried to pull off a sneak attack on him. Jason wasn't fooled, as he easily fought off the goons. Then, he saw the ship; it was only a few hundred feet away! Jason ran towards the ship when a giant cage fell around him. He struggled to get out until he noticed the ship's main bay door was inside the cage. As soon as he took a step towards the ship, a foot appeared inside the ship. A man slowly walked out of the ship and stood to face Jason.

"It was very foolish for you to come here boy," said the man to Jason.

"Who do you even think you are?" asked Jason with suspicion.

"I am the overlord of the Conquerors," said the mysterious man, "and you have caused me much more confusion than you should have. If you think that you and your puny band of saviors can defeat me and my powerful army of goons you are making a huge mistake."

"You are the one making a big mistake underestimating a group of 13-year olds and videogame characters."

"Bwhahahaha! You will pay for your ignorance 'great hero'," said the leader with quotations, "let us see if you can prevail against the overwhelming odds."

"Fine, I challenge you to a duel!" shouted Jason with anger.

"Okay then. If you win, my goons and I will leave your little FNAF game planet to you. But if you lose-," the Conquerors' leader paused for a second, then said, "-you will be dead, and so will your little revolution and your friends."

Jason stood there and thought about it. On one hand, he was confident that he would be able to defeat the man and really jump-start their cause. However, he can't afford to underestimate this man because if he did everything he had worked for so far might be lost.

"I accept your terms," said Jason, "but it will only be 1 on 1."

"Fine, fine," said the leader, "but if you are just fighting with your hands you will be gone instantly, like in two seconds."

"What, how-," said Jason before he was cut off by a knife buried in his back by an assassin.

"That's foul play!"

"There are no rules that apply to me, shouldn't you know that?" said the leader.

"Enjoy your last moments of life wimp."

Jason fell to his knees mad at himself for allowing himself to be tricked like that. As he fell to the ground, his vision began to fade…

* * *

_[Freddy]_

Freddy watched from afar as Jason fell to the ground, supposedly dead.

"_Pure, can you do anything about this?" asked Freddy in his head._

"_Sadly, I cannot," said Pure Freddy, "but I have a foggy memory about some defense system I put up with the Prophecy in case of a situation like this. I just can't remember what."_

"_I just hope you do soon," said Freddy, "or do something, or everything is going to be lost!"_

"_Calm down, will you?!"_

"_Fine, I'll calm down."_

Freddy watched as Jason's body crumbled into pixel bits and dissipated into thin air. He could hear Abby crying nearby and sensed a solemn moment throughout the group. But all of a sudden, Pure Freddy spoke.

"_I remember now! It's-," _he said excitedly before being cut off by an event in the cage.

Freddy watched as Jason randomly appeared out of mid-air and kicked the C Leader in the face.

"You forgot one thing," said Jason sneakily, "we are in a video game, and in video games anything is possible. You'll have to kill me more times than that to get my life counter to zero."

"WHAT?!" shouted the C Leader in anger stepping back holding his face. "This is uncalled for. Activate the special defenses!"

"I don't think so mister!" shouted Jason as he came down from the jump and raised his hand. All of a sudden energy became to form around his hand.

"_It couldn't be…" muttered Pure under his breath._

"_What did you say?" asked Freddy._

"_I said nothing."_

The energy around Jason's hand began to grow and take form until it turned into a sword.

"Cool," said Jason with a smirk, "let's see what this thing can do!"

"Oh my god," shouted Zach next to him, "this is – this is a S Class weapon, it's legendary!"

"Enough of the nerd stats Zach," said Max.

"Shut up Max, it's not you could have done better."

"Point taken."

Jason took the sword and pointed it at the man's hand, and an energy bolt streamed from the glowing sword. The leader took his cloak and deflected the energy blast. He took a step back and slammed the red button on the wall.

"You do know you aren't supposed to press the red one," said Jason, "I thought you would have pressed the green one."

"You still have a lot to learn kiddo," said the C Leader, and lifted the baton which he had acquired from pushing the button. The leader said an inaudible chant and the baton began to glow very bright. Jason shielded his eyes from the bright light, and when he looked back he was gone. All of the goons were gone as well. Only he and the rest of the Heroes' Alliance were still in the room. They had won it!

"Woo hoo!" shouted everybody as Jason came over.

"Let me look at that please Jason," said Zach.

"Sure, go ahead," said Jason.

Zach took the glowing sword and examined it. "You do know the blade is made from pure energy, right? It's kind of dangerous leaving that blade out by itself."

"It didn't come with a sheath or anything like that," said Jason confused.

"If I understand correctly, there should be a switch right about-," said Zach as he searched around the hilt, when the blade disappeared all of a sudden, "-here."

"You mean it's like a lightsaber?"

"It's not exactly like a lightsaber, but in some-."

"I don't care whether or not it's a lightsaber or not, all that matters is that I got this super sweet sword that matches my style!"

"…"

"Well guys, let's get moving! We got to take this spaceship around to go save another game!"

"One problem," said Foxy stepping out from the spaceship, "the spaceship needs to be fixed up a bit first, so let's go back to the pizzeria before heading off."

"_Speaking of which, how come you didn't fix my problems when we got sneak attacked?" asked Freddy._

"_I was taking a nap. Being an all-super-powerful god is hard work after all."_

"_You've been slacking off ever since you possessed me compared to before. Remember what I told you earlier about the snoring? I think it actually may happen."_

"_I never had any breaks. I need to catch up on sleep."_

"Earth to Freddy," said Max waving his hand in front of his face, "Earth to Freddy, do you read me?"

"What?" said Freddy shocked.

"Come on, let's go, the ship's ready to go to the pizzeria."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"By the way, you are looking a little bit alive," said Max jokingly.

Freddy looked down and saw he was in a human form. He jumped in shock.

"I look like I'm your guys' age," said Freddy, "which is…"

"Fourteen," said Max, "each one of us has summer birthdays, so at school we are the youngest. But I guess that doesn't mean we can't be special, huh?"

"Wait, how is this possible?"

"I don't know," said Max as he walked into the ship.

"Oh my god," said Max, "it happened to them too! I guess we just have to get used to it."

"Yeah, I hope it's not permanent."

* * *

_[Foxy] {HA Ship 1}_

Foxy was sitting by the FTXMMhe temporarily installed in the ship thinking about how to revert their forms back. Sure he liked being a human (he personally thought he looked better to Chica that way), but he wasn't sure if wanted to stay alive forever. Being an animatronic had some upsides. For example, he didn't have to worry about accidentally chopping off a finger with a tool when building something. He could just reattach a robot one without a problem. He could easily program AIs and robots, being kind of a robot himself. Right now the autopilot was flying them back to the pizzeria.

"Foxy," asked Chica, "are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine," said Foxy. That would be hard to keep up. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and, "Boo!" shouted Mike in his face.

"Ahhh!" shouted Foxy as he accidentally slammed his head on the table.

"Ow, that normally doesn't hurt."

"Well you are a human now Foxy, and I just got you back for those jump scares you pulled on me," said Mike walking away. "At least I didn't attempt to lazily stuff you into a suit."

Zach ran into the room, bumping Mike over in the hallway. "Watch it nerd."

"Sorry."

Zach ran over to the FTXMM and put his hands on the table.

"What's up Zach?" asked Foxy and Chica at the same time.

"I have a couple things," said Zach excitedly, "but first things first, I found a way to turn you guys back."

"Awesome!" said Foxy, "Do it now!"

"One problem, I can't do it. You have to."

Foxy looked at Zach confused. Zach rolled his eyes and took out his book. "I thought you would know how, you being characters and all. We 'heroes' can't do it."

"What do you mean?"

Zach squinted as he turned page after page in his book until stopping his finger and turning the book around. "You see, the book says if the Prophecy is activated, all characters who follow the main hero with his cause and join his group of saviors, they will be able to transform back and forth between their normal forms and human forms of matching age to the human leader."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, I'm not a character, I'm a hero according to this book. Characters can save energy by converting to human form when in a different game or area. None of this applies in your own game."

"We'll figure it out Zach, thanks."

"No problem Foxy," said Zach walking away.

Foxy and Chica looked at each other for a second and thought about how they would be able to turn back into their old form when Zach ran back into the room.

"Oh yeah, one more thing Foxy," said Zach out of breath, "you never made an autopilot, just saying, so we aren't actually moving."

"Oh," said Foxy embarrassed, "I think that explains why it is taking so long. I guess I should go pilot the ship. See you later Chica."

"See you later Foxy."

Foxy walked down the hallway with Zach to go to the command hub so they can get back home.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter a lot! I'm sorry but the finale is coming up soon. However, Heroes' Alliance II will be out soon after the end.**

**Please hit that fav or follow button it would be awesome if you could.**

**See you next chapter.**

**-Blox**


	28. We Did It

**Well guys, this is it. This is the finale to the first Heroes' Alliance Book. I hope you enjoy this last chapter in Heroes' Alliance Book #1: Frantic at FNaF!**

* * *

_[Zach] {Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria}_

Zach sat at the FTXMM in the pizzeria thinking about their next move. He and Foxy were also thinking about how to change everybody back to their original state, and not everybody was taking that well.

"Come on," shouted Toy Chica, "I look better like this."

"If you want to help save the world Toy Chica," said Golden Freddy calmly, "then we have to figure out how to transform back and forth."

Golden Freddy turned around and teleported over to where Zach and Foxy were sitting.

"What's up bros?" asked Golden Freddy.

"We are trying to focus here," said Foxy frustrated.

"Well what do we have here, the nerd group," said Toy Freddy walking into the room, "thinking about what nerd action we will take next."

"Shut up Toy Freddy," said Foxy, "or I'll personally stuff YOU into a – hey, how are you an animatronic again? And how can you still teleport?"

Golden Freddy shrugged but Toy Freddy pointed to a strange bracelet around his wrist. "This thing has a button on it, and when I pressed it I turned back to an animatronic, but what's even cooler…" Toy Freddy pressed the button again and he morphed back into a human. "…What's even cooler is that I can turn back into a human too."

Foxy pressed the little button on the communicator up on his ear and ordered everybody to Pirate's Cove. Everybody walked in covering their ears.]

"Come on Foxy, you don't have to yell," said Mangle, "at least be polite."

"I literally jumped up so high I whacked my head on the ceiling," said Springtrap.

"There's a volume control on it you know."

"Oh," said everybody at once.

"Okay, first things first, check your left wrists for a strange band, but just the animatronics, not the heroes."

"But I want a strange band permanently stuck to my wrist too," complained Max.

"Trust me you don't," said Jason, "especially because we already have this thing stuck to our ears."

"Now watch me closely," said Foxy moving his hand to the band. _"I hope this doesn't fail, because I'll look like a total lunatic if it does."_

Foxy pressed the button and felt a strange feeling as if he was moving, even though he was standing still. When he looked down, he saw he was an animatronic again. "Well, you saw how I did it, now you guys do it too."

As all of the animatronics were transforming back, Zach opened his magic book and found the page he was on bookmarked by a special card. The space base card, which he could cast to create a base for the Heroes' Alliance in virtual space and time to serve as a command point for their operations, was a necessary item for the group. Zach closed the book and turned around and saw a glowing light coming from the mechanics room.

"Excuse me guys," Zach said politely, "I got to go check on something."

Zach walked back into the room, where the green light began to glow stronger and stronger. Zach opened the door and saw the open compartment where the Fragment should be. Since the Fragment disappeared, Zach figured it was normal, but he stopped and looked again. The Fragment was there, and in a safe container that could be used for carrying it around. Zach held his breath and opened the container and cautiously touched the Fragment. It didn't explode, so Zach exhaled and calmed down significantly. He placed the cover back over and was going to take it back when he saw a button.

"_Why does there always have to be a button?" Zach thought to himself._

Zach walked up to the button, which was pulsating green light. He pressed the button and the button sunk back into the panel and the compartment closed for a second. Zach's eyes widened for a second believing that he accidentally destroyed the game when the compartment opened up normal. Zach walked out of the room holding the Fragment.

"Hey guys I found-"began Zach when he saw everybody was looking outside the window.

Zach got closer to see what was up, and when he saw the sky his face lit up in awe. A green force field was slowly making its way across the sky to cover the FNAF world in green light. Zach immediately flipped through his book to find what object might have done this, when he stopped on one of the Prophecy pages. It was indeed a force field, but it wasn't just an ordinary force field. It let it in Prophecy chosen lifeforms and repels their enemies, as if to claim it as the group's own. The force field all of a sudden blinked out and everybody turned back to each other. Zach kept looking at the sky. He knew it was still there, just invisible. Zach turned to the table as well.

"Well guys, look what I found," said Zach placing the Fragment on the FTXMM.

"Hey, watch the machine," said Foxy watching Zach.

"How did you get it Zach?" asked Jason.

"I found it where it was before, that was it," said Zach, "I saw a glow back there and I went to investigate. It was there along with a button. I think the button caused that force field."

"Come on Zach, you know you aren't supposed to press the red button!" said Max.

"It was green."

Max went silent. Zach turned to Foxy.

"Foxy, how are the repairs going?"

Foxy told everyone to step back, and he pulled up a holographic image of the ship on his FTXMM. Foxy pointed to one of the engines.

"The hyper drives still need to be repaired, but I'm working on it right now. After that we can leave."

"That's a done deal," said Jason, "dismissed!"

Everybody walked away.

* * *

_[Golden Freddy]{The Kitchen}_

"Okay guys, it is time for another Freddy Fazbear meeting, bigger and better than ever."

Golden Freddy had assembled the Freddies here in the kitchen (where the camera was broken so Mike and his fellow guards can't spy on them) for another meeting discussing the one and only Pure Freddy.

"Okay, show them Freddy."

"Okay Goldie."

Freddy's eyes began to glow and Phantom Freddy took a step back. "Wait aren't we missing Withered Golden Freddy?"

Golden Freddy's eyes widened and he smacked his face. "Ugh!"

All of a sudden, Withered Golden Freddy teleported in front of them and scared them all. "Hahahaha!"

"That wasn't very funny bro."

"It totally was hilarious."

"I am Pure Freddy," said Pure Freddy from Freddy's body suddenly, "the creator of all of the universes and the Prophecy."

"Why can't you just fix this then," asked Withered Freddy.

"It is too big of a problem for me to fix."

"Pfft."

"However, I am able to give Freddy special powers that can assist him in battle, like flight and laser eyes."

"And that," said Golden Freddy, "is why I brought you here today; to show you Pure Freddy."

"The only problem," said Freddy, "is that whenever he does this…I get super tired." Freddy collapsed and face planted into the floor. All of the Freddies laughed.

"Well, let's get this guy out of here." All of the Freddies dragged Freddy out of the kitchen and onto the stage.

* * *

_[Jason]_

Jason was staring at the portal placed atop the stage by Foxy and Zach. _"I guess it's not science fiction anymore," he thought to himself._

"Jason," said Zach, "it's time to go."

"Oh."

Jason met up with the rest of the Heroes' Alliance inside the ship already prepared to take off.

"You are late slowpoke," said Fred to Jason as he sat down in his seat.

Jason buckled up his harness and noticed that he was tied down to the seat pretty well. Jason's eyes widened for a second. Then, a couple voices came over the intercom.

"This is your pilot and co-pilot speaking; please keep your arms, legs, hands, and feet inside the ride at all times to prevent any serious injuries. There is also no smoking on this flight, but that shouldn't be a problem because if you smoke you should be ejected from the ship."

"That was funny Foxy," said Jason into his communicator.

"That was me," said Zach, "Foxy hasn't even said anything yet."

"Taking off in 10…9…8…7…oh screw this. Liftoff!"

The ship all of a sudden just took off really fast and Jason felt like he was going to throw up. This wasn't any ordinary motion sickness. Then the ship all of a sudden stopped and everybody would have been thrown over and over across the ship if not for the seatbelts.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have reached our destination. You can now unbuckle yourselves.

"But Zach," said Jason, "we are just in the middle of nowhere."

"This is virtual space, so it should act like normal space. But inside…"

Everybody was floating around the ship in zero gravity enjoying themselves. Jason felt a strong tug and everybody stood still for a second before falling to the ground.

"…I have enabled Earth gravity."

"You should have told me before you pressed the button Zach."

"Oh, sorry."

Zach and Foxy came out of the pilot's command and walked by everyone.

"How was your flight?" they asked at the same time.

"HORRIBLE!"

Foxy and Zach stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Well Zach, it's time."

Zach took out his book and replaced his special bookmark with a regular bookmark. He took the car and held it up to the window. Then he reared back and threw straight at it. Jason lunged to get to him but Abby grabbed his arm and sat him back down. The card flew at the window then…went straight through it. Everybody looked outside the ship and saw as the card began the glow. Zach lifted his arms.

"This is a triple S tier item! It should serve us well!" he shouted, "and now, activate your powers!"

The card began to glow very bright, and when everybody turned back, it was a giant space base, with the Heroes' Alliance logo on the front.

"Foxy, bring us in."

Foxy slowly brought the ship into the landing hangar and parked the ship inside, and came out with an item in his hands.

"Oh Jason, here's your teleporter back. It uploaded the portal data to the ship, so you can have it back."

Jason took the teleporter and held it in his hands. He had to go home first. He held it up and he was stopped by Zach.

"Jason, you can't go back."

"Why?"

"Let me tell you."

Zach led Jason off to a room by themselves and sat down.

"Jason, Earth was destroyed."

"What…you're kidding right?"

"I wish I was. The Conquerors…while we were here trying to save this game…they went to Earth…and tried to wipe out any other potential hero that could join us. They…they're trying to make us crack. You can't say anything about this to the other heroes, okay? They won't take it as well as you."

Jason sat there with a flat face, trying not to cry. His mom, his friends, the world paid for their choice. There was no turning back now. Not for anybody, not for anything. Jason stood up and nodded at Zach.

"Thanks Zach for the comment. It'll be our secret, ok?

"Sure."

"But also, now that Earth was destroyed, we have much more to fight for now. Our family, our friends, and the universe all will rest on our shoulders. We can't give up for make a mistake, because if we do-"

"-it may cost us too much."

"You aren't a nerd anymore. Welcome to the cool group Zach."

"Thanks Jason."

Jason and Zach walked back to the rest of the group and stood there.

"Foxy; you know what to do. Head to the command hub and set it up."

"Yes sir!"

"Zach, stay with me and we'll give them a tour of the place, assuming you know the layout."

"Of course, even though it changes from time to time-"

"Don't overdo it please."

"Everybody else, come with us."

As Zach led them through the rooms, Jason was only half-focused on the tour. He was thinking about the possible fate of the world. Zach led them through the Five Nights at Freddy's section, a huge door which opened up into rooms for each of the characters that stayed there. Zach told them to transform into human form to save energy, and dismissed them to their rooms. Zach then led them to a special section reserved for the heroes. He led them inside and told them they would know where their rooms are. Jason went and found his room; the door had a big J with a star around it. When Jason went inside, he almost teared up. It looked exactly like his room at home. But it had a door in the back by the window. In it was a simulation room, which he could use to brief plans and play in games. But the second part didn't seem so unreal anymore. Jason pressed a button on his communicator which opened up a visor which enabled him to see and interact with the room. He closed the visor and went to sit on his bed, which apparently was a queen size now. Abby came by and knocked on the door and asked if he was okay. "Yeah I'm fine Abby."

"It's just…you didn't seem completely focused during Zach's tour. Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

Abby left him alone in his room and closed the door. Jason laid down in the bed.

"_There's so much more to this now than there ever was before. I'm fighting for much more than the universe. I have to fight for my friends, family, and Earth; all who gave their lives for my cause. It's much like the army, but the citizens die instead of the soldiers. If I don't succeed, their sacrifices will mean nothing. The fate of the world rests on my shoulders. It's all up to-"_

"Jason, please come up to the command hub immediately," said Foxy in his communicator. Jason's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Foxy in his communicator. Jason walked over to the elevator and went up to the top floor; the command hub. Jason walked over to Foxy and Zach, who were leaning over the now huge FTXMM which served as the operating system for the base.

"It's nice for you to come," said Zach, "and you have a visitor."

Jason was confused, until he saw his mom behind them. Jason ran over and hugged his mom.

"Mom, what happened on Earth? How are you here? How-"

"I know you have a lot of questions, but I know your big question is how did I know that you came into the gaming world. I knew that eventually the Prophecy would be fulfilled once more."

"Mom, you knew about this all along?"

"Yes, I knew about the Prophecy and the heroes who were destined to save the universe from the forces of great evil. You see Jason, I knew that eventually you would be selected again by the Prophecy to fulfill its great destiny once again."

"Wait, it's happened before?"

"Yes, the first time the Prophecy activated, your father and I were your age, and we were selected as heroes to save the world."

"What happened next?"

"Well, we did. But the peace didn't last for long. Your father and I were the only heroes who lived past the Prophecy; our friends sacrificed themselves for the complete utter destruction of the Conquerors. Or so we had thought until a few years ago, when you were really young. Your father sacrificed himself by using his powers to obliterate the assassin that came to destroy you. We never saw any of him afterwards."

"But why did he come to kill me?"

"Because the Conquerors were coming back to power, and he knew that you were destined to be one of the main heroes, because we were too. But I've been able to make sure you haven't been killed until now. I think you can handle yourself now. It seems you found the legendary energy sword. It used to be your father's you know."

"It did?"

"It did. Now, if you don't mind, I'll stay with you guys. I was a heroine myself."

"Sure, you can stay in my room."

All of a sudden the whole ship rumbled and everybody lost their balance. Foxy scanned through the FTXMM.

"It came from Jason's room!"

"It probably expanded to fit my demands!"

"I guess that's just what a triple S class can do!" shouted Zach.

The ship stopped rumbling.

"Mom, you can head down now."

"See you in a bit sweetie."

Jason's mom walked downstairs to his room.

"Okay, is there anything else you need me for?"

"Actually yes," said Foxy, "we need to decide where to head next."

Jason sat there and thought for a bit. "I do have a couple ideas, but let's hang out here for a bit."

"What, why?" asked Zach, "The more time we waste the more time they have to conquer more games!"

"Guys, you can't forget, we all have had a rough past few months, and I think we will need a bit of a break before heading out again. We all need time to take this all in and get a bit of rest. A week should be good."

"I guess so," said Foxy, "you are the boss Jason."

"Maybe," said Jason, "without all of you guy's help, I wouldn't be here. You guys go get some rest. I'll take it from here. After all, being a hero is hard work, right?"

* * *

**I hope you liked this finale chapter of this book! Thank you to all the readers who have read this book from when I started it to now.**

**Thank you to Tatopatato for being supportive the entire book and thank you to all of you who submitted OCs for the book. It was a close one but MrPickles529's OC won.**

**Thank you to my Community Staff for helping set this up to be a series!**

**Please leave a fav or a follow it would help very much.**

**Remember you can always submit an application for the Heroes' Alliance Community. Just PM me your story and you may get in.**

**Also, just because they are taking a one week break doesn't mean I am ;).**

**This book will stay as in-progress since the series is still in progress.**

**Read on readers!**

**-Blox**

**P.S. Heroes' Alliance Book 2: Operation PokePower is now out! Go to my profile to access the link to it.**


End file.
